Precure X Kamen rider
by noahdragoon12
Summary: A timeline where both Rider and Precure are one. Now in danger by Oma Zi-O plan use both rider and pre-cure power to rules universe. Now it up to star tinkle precure and their newly found allies' the grandson of oma Zi-o to stop and save both fates before it too late head up everything is different in Kamen rider part like Sougo is from future and son of cure white and decade.
1. Chapter 1

Cure Riders

Part 1: Enter Zi-O, rise hero of the future

In the year 2037 on a distant planet that is in ruin. Small group fighters are running away from the army of a group of monster, as they destroyed everything in their path, including innocent people. With them a man in black and gold armor with visor reads "Rider" as a logo on his forehead reads "Kamen" in katakana leading them. "Get them by another rider, and capture my traitor for a grandson! He must pay for stealing what belongs to me! Use all force now! Kill them all!" The monsters nodded and they start to bring their most destruction moves.

"Come on we gotta go now!" A teenage boy with ginger hair, wearing, black clothing was pushing two preteens. "We have got to the time machine!"

"But what about the others?!" The preteen with dark blue hair wearing a white jacket and torn pants was looking back seeing many injure innocent people in the path of destruction caused by the monsters. "We need to save them now Geiz!" Geiz stares at him as he was crying.

"We can't Sougu... don't have enough power to beat them. Even use the rider watch. They are too much!" Geiz keeps going.

"Geiz is right prince Sougo. we have to retreat the last thing we want is fail the mission and let Oma Zi-O have those rider watch back!" A girl around the same age as Sougo tells him.

"...Fine, let's go!" Sougo has no choice to go with it as they head to a factory through a door. "Hurry we need to close it. I have an idea to make sure that monster never uses them... but it may cost use never use them too." He runs to a machine.

"What you plan to do Prince Sougo?" The girl stares at him as he starts to activate a machine.

'I'm going scatter the legendary rider watch. To different time by random. Between the first and final precure time, around their area and time." Sougo getting readying.

"Sougo are you crazy!? What if we need them!?" Geiz was happy with that idea.

"No Leader Geiz it a good idea he has no idea they will be well protected by the precure team. Beside prince Sougo's mom is the secondary precure, precure white." She opens a book to show an image of precure white and first precure, precure black. "If his aunt Nagisa Misumi and his mom Honoka Yukishiro found them. They are will protective until we go get them leader Geiz."

"Fine... But Sougo hands me my rider watch I may give you time for it." Sougo nodded as he tosses a red rider watch to him. "Thanks." He pulls out a weird device, then out it. "Ready." He active it as the device say Geiz. "Henshin." He put the watch on the device.

"Rider Time!" The device says it as Geiz spin. Cause strange armor to come out."Kamen Rid~er Geiz." They hear a loud bang as armor come on him with a visor on his helmet say "Rider" in katakana as a logo says on forehead say "Kamen" katakana.

"Hurry now!" Geiz brings a shapeshift weapon as he changes it into a bow form.

"I am on it!" Sougo able to do it as a portal was summon. "Let hope this works!" He tosses the watches into the portal. "Done Geiz!"

"Great now go the time machine!" Geiz notices they are breaking. "Now I will hold them off!" He starts to shoot at them.

"Geiz you are coming right?" Sougo sound very worry.

"...Yea... Amina hurry and go in one of the time machines!" Geiz orders the girls to make her take.

"Got it to come on Sougo!" Amina takes Sougo into the time machine. "Ok, it best we go now." She turns on the time. "Ok 3...2...1 blast off!" The machine gets up, summon a huge portal. "ok to the year 2019! Year of the final precure and begin of the conquest!" the machine get up and in but sadly one of the monsters able get pass Geiz and shot the time machine. Cause it goes wild. AS geiz turn and see them.

"No Sougo! Amina!" Geiz turns his weapon into an ax form and cut down the monster. While hear them screaming as they get into the portal. "No!" While being a distraction by the cry of his friends. Cause his armor back off and revert him back to normal. "...it can't be happening...'

"Oh... it is..." The man in black and gold armor walk in. "Ah, the son of fail leading of resistance... at mercy of my feet. Just like that old fool. Thinking you can stop me. Face it you are going to lose." He grabs Geiz by the neck. "Tell me with is Sougo and my rider watches! And I make sure you have fast and painless death!"

"Huh... I won't tell where my friend is but I can tell you he scatters the rider to a different time. The time between precure of the year 2004 and 2018. Going be found by them... Oma Zi-O" Geiz smile

but cutely shortly due to Oma start to chock him.

"Waits for Oma Zi-O." A man in purple clothing walk in. "Don't kill him... just yet..."

"Why I shouldn't Sworz...' Oma still keep going. "I want to make sure he goes out the same way as I did to his dad."

"I understand Oma Zi-O but I have a better idea..." Swarz smile as he looks at Geiz with his evil eyes at him. "A very good idea..."

The year 2019:

"Oh boy, it's finally here!" A girl with hot pink hair in twin tail hairstyle in wears blue overalls, wearing a backpack, run by. "It going twincool!" She just runs by a young woman with dark blue long hair wearing a white dress. Carrying lots of bags, and have a light blue purse.

"Oh my it that day for a new book about stars again Hikaru?" The young woman smile at her as Hikaru stop.

"Oh, something like that Miss Yukishiro!" Hikaru smiled as still moving her feet up and down.

"Oh I see and how many time I have to tell you. You can just call me Honoka. And you better go now before it too late Hikaru." Honoka was happy to see her go have a good day.

"Oh sorry, Honoka and bye!" Hikaru was about to run again but then see a huge portal open as a strange object on fire crash down to a forest. "What was that!?" She was surprised but not as Honoka as she looks stunt and worry. "Huh, Fuwa what wrong?" Hikaru sees the universe fairy come out of her bad

"No... it can be..." Honka drops her bags and runs to the forest.

"Huh!? Miss Yukishiro wait you drop your bags!" Hikaru grabs her bag and as they start to follow her. "Hey, where you going!?" She tries her best to follow her. "Oh, I have feeling this going be bad Fuwa..." She stares at her friend as Fuwa look upset

"No this can't be happening!" Honoka grabs a phone out of her bag and starts to call someone. "Come on Nagisa pick it up!" She keeps running as there a woman pick up her call. "Nagisa you won't believe I just saw the machine that we see many years ago... yes that time machine. I just saw it but it was on fire and crash into a forest... I am worried about them... I'm worried about Sougo the most..."

"Wait... miss... Yukishiro!" Hikaru was about to pass out but then see Honoka stop. See her face all white. "Huh... Miss Yuikshiro are you ok?"

"...I...I don't know. But I need to check!" Honoka gets to the time machine and open. See Both Sougo and Amina look to knock out, have few bruises and stretch marks. "Sougo!" She gets close to him. "Don't worry... I am here..." She hugs him. "Mama is here.." She held him tight. "...Nagisa." She picks up the phone. "I found Sougo and Anima... but they in bad shape... we need to get them to the hospital..." Hikaru walk-in saw her crying while clinging on the boy.

"What going on?" Hikaru was scared from seeing it but then Amina gets up. "Oh hello, who are you?"

"...None of your business sorry but how prince Sougo?" Amina gets close. Don't realize Fuwa get close to them "oh good. He is not hurt miss..."

"Thank Anima..." Honoka was still scared about Sougo's sake. "Should we take my son to the doctor?"

"Hm 'you son'? Hm, look like you already know about this." Anima grinned. 'That good look like we don't need to explain." Anima grabs a strange tool and uses it on Sougo as he gets better. "...Wake up prince Sougo." They watch as Sougo wakes up. As he sees Fuwa get close to him

"Huh... An alien?" Sougo gets up. As he looks around. "Did we made it?"

"Yes, prince Sougo. and don't worry it seem your past mother know about us." Anima smile as Sougo sees Honoka.

"Huh... really?" Sougo was unsure. But soon realize with Honoka hug him. "Wha?"

"She is right Sougo no need to be a worry. And your aunt Nagisa know too..." Honoka was happy seeing him is ok now. But was more happy to see Fuwa. "Oh what a cute fairy. you are.' She tickles Fuwa as the fairy laugh.

"Oh good... I guess we did meet when you are young right mom?" Sougo hugs her back. "Wow. This is the first time see a fairy not trap." He holds it with soft care. "Hello, I am Sougo Yukishiro. Nice to met you Fuwa."

"Yea. But I guess you are the Sougo don 't have half the rider watches..." Honoka was noticing no rider watches around.

"Wow how much you know, mother of Prince Sougo?" Anima was amazed by much knowledge she has.

"Oh... not much... you guy did meet the younger version of myself and Nagia. But we agree don't say that much about that..." Honoka gets up and sees Hikaru. "Oh, right I should explain what is going on should I?"

"Uh... yeah... I got lost after hearing mama is here..." Hikaru was complect lost as felt like her mind is about to explode. "...Fuwa can you come here?" She grabs her and as she can bearly trust them.

"Let me explain this mother of prince Sougo..." Anima grabs her book. "Will, you see Hoshina Hikaru. Or should I call you cure star? We from the year 2034... Prince and I are come to this year to be safe from his tyrant grandfather. Oma Zi-O. What you are thinking why on is that, it is because we are the rebels fight for making sure everyone has a happy future, and that is by saving the rider of the past and the precure's future." Anima smile. "But sadly we are the known survivors. There used to be a 3rd member..." Anima looks down. "But our leader is back in the future to protect our safety. We don't know he be ok or not..." She looks worried.

"Oh wow... tell me what you mean precure's future?" Hikaru stares at Amina. Worry on what she means by that. Holding Fuwa tight.

"Oh, right I should explain that." Amina opens her book. Show image of girls traps in crystal prisons each in a different color. As Hikaru was felt fear, see them not moving as like time stop for them. Soon see herself and her friends in them as they all look very hurt and look broken in spirits, but more scare see Fuwa look very scared too. 'As you see there was a legacy of precure. Each is different from the last each has different motion but have the same goal... and that is saving everyone." Amina sounds serious. "As seal up the 'mascots'. By that I mean the cute looking creatures from other worlds that grant girls the abilities to become Pretty Cure. They have that kind of powers. Only on Oma Zi-O don't capture is a child of the future name Hagumi... He says she not ready... yet..."

"Not yet?" Hikaru doesn't get it on what she means on that

"You see somehow her power is not like any other precure as the weirdest part she somehow connects to prince Sougo," Amina says it as she was still wounder.

"Ok, this getting more and more confuse and horrify by the minutes..." Hikaru was about to faint

'Don't worry it almost over and I can somewhat explain why Hagumi and I connect." Sougo walks up to her. "It just I keep seeing her as a teen. Known as precure tomorrow. In my vision. And you going ask. I have power see into the future... it something I got it from my dad... and his dad..."

"Make it simple it power pass on the parent to child and so on. Its something that they can do. But Oma Zi-o's power can go beyond that. He has the power to stop time and controlled. Move forward and reversed, as for Prince's father able to move to a different timeline. But is limit it with people he connects to." Amina explains it again.

"Wow... I dunno this twincool or plain scary on-time power." Hikaru admits this is so unique. But soon she hears a group of people of coming. People who sound familiar. "Oh, my friends are coming! oh, how I am going to explain this about you and the prince!" She turns and sees them are here through the hole. "...uh... hi?" But then notice Prunce acting weird as he stares at the machine. "Prunce are you ok?"

"..." Prunce was just ignoring. "...this can it be..." he gets to the closer look. " I thought it only a myth... but here is understands.

"I have no idea..." Lala was confused too.

"Hey Prunce what are you doing?" Elena was patting him on the back.

"Oh sorry but I was stunt... I heard about this from the princesses but-." Prunce was about to say it but sadly it shortly ended after hearing a bang. "what was that?!" Girls rush to outside and see Nottorei with Tenjo leading them. "Tenjo what you doing here?"

"My my this is a surprise." Tenjo smiles. "I was sent here hoping it be to connect to the star princess. But what I see is nothing but the ship. "Hm... what is this?" She stares at it. "Huh... kind it is... the time mazine? I thought it only in legends." Tanjo smiles with pure delight. "Nottorei! Change of plans gets controlled that of that! We need to forget that machine! we can travel to the past to capture all the princess from there!"

"What wait?" Madoka was confused from what Tanjo says. "Hikaru what she says is it true?"

"...Yeah and their people from the future, There a prince and a follower in it..." Hikaru says it quietly to make sure Tenjo don't hear it. "if she discovers about them. I fear she will force them to help her how this machine works..." She looks at Fuwa than give it to Amina. "Please keep her safe."

"Sure thing Lady Hoshina ." Amina grabs her. Then head inside to prince Sougo.

"Than stop here!" Prunce flies to them with a panic look. "We can not help them controlled it!" The girls nodded and they transform into their precure forms. Cure star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil and cure Selene

"There no way we let you took controlled of this machine!" Lala says it with great determination.

"That right this is under our protection!" Madoka gets started as she leads the first hit with her Selene arrow.

"Get it now Nottorei. We need that time maz-" When Tenjo about to finish. Time just stops as there a boy walks to the fight. A boy in a blue trench coat. "Huh, who is this brat! And... and why I can't moves!"

"I see this is where the prince is... Oh sorry, but I might need to borrow your fools." The strange boy walks up to two Nottorei and put in two strange watches into them. "And I mean borrow... I mean steal." He steps back as he snaps his finger. "Now resume." Time start but the two Nittorei start to change. Become a monster.

"Huh... what is going on?" Lala moves back from fear as the transformation complects with them saying something thing.

"Huh... Build... Ex-Aid?" Madoka able to hear they but found it weird.

"Say hello to my another riders! Another Build... and Another Ex-aid!" the boy say it with great joy. "Now get the prince!" They nodded as they walk to the machine.

"Quickly we need to protect!" Elena stands guard as the others agree.

"There is no need..." Sougo walks out. Look serious. With Fuwa follow him. "Fuwa please stay out of the say... I don't want risk you getting hurt..." Fuwa look at him with a sad look as she floats to Amina,

"Don't worry my star fairy friend. The prince is stronger than her look." Amina was sure of it as put Fuwa on his head.

'Wow is that the prince... He doesn't look so noble..." Madoka notices the way he looks like a normal boy.

"Look arent's everything lady Kaguya Madoka." Amina walks out. "Now then for our history to change! Do it now Prince Sougo. Use the Ziku Driver!" Sougo nodded as he pulls out a strange device and put it.

"Ziku Diver!" The device says it as Sougo pull out a watch as he turns it on. "Zi-O!"

"Let go.." Sougo put the driver. As it makes a strange noise as a clock appear. "Henshin!" He spins it as he starts to change.

" Rider time! Kamen rider! Zi-O!" He changes into weird black armor have the pink and white color, with visor reads "Rider", while the logo on his forehead reads "Kamen" in katakana.

"So you still have that..." The boy sigh. "Oh well, I better stay out." He grins as he jumps on to the top of the tree to watch the battle.

"hm... that boy is strange... but I got to thank him for upgrade my minion. Now attack that the precure!" The Nottorei attack expects the two that boy change... "Hey what you two slacker doing!" Just when Tenjo about to hit them. they respond with kick send her to fly off.

"Wait they just betray their leader?" Hikaru was surprised. While fighting back.

"It because they are loyal to the time jacker now..." Sougo explains it as the two another riders Nottorei start to attack him. "Like that boy!"

"Hah!" Madoka was wonder about that. "Hey, Prince Sougo what you mean time jacker?"

"I can explain lady Kaguya Madoka," Amina says it was she able to defend her self. "Time jacker works for Prince's grandfather. Oma Zi-O. A Tyrant overlord. Plan to kidnapped all precure in history that where he recruits 4 people that are loyal to him. Dark and twisted him. That Oma Zi-O knows they will betray." Amina with it with a grim tone. "So make sure he chip them. With something known."

"Huh talk about bad grandpa..." Lala says it to herself.

"You should see prince's dad Lady Hagoromo Lala.' Amina smiled at her.

"Huh, you can understand me!?" Lala amazed as Amina nodded.

"Your language is so easy to understand." Amina just explains it, with a smug look.

"Yeah and right now I have felt my grandpa want to kidnap me for the legendary Rider watches. But don't know we scatter them to your successor precure!" Sougo explains it as he tries his best to handle the two other riders.

"Lala, Hikaru help prince Sougo!" Madoka notices how much trouble the two are.

"Got it, come to one Lala!" Hikaru and Lala start to help him. But notice how much harder they are from normal Nottorei are. "Wow... they are stronger than an army of them..."

"It because they have the power of the legendary riders. Now my riders use your power to end it fast." The boy command as Madoka notices another build Nottorei did something to a tree and a stag beetle. By using two weird bottles. Like absorbed their essence

"...Best match time..." Another build put them on his belt. "Beetle... Tree... a best match!" He slams his fist into the ground a trap both Hikaru and Lala into a wooden cage.

"Lala! Hakari!" Elena sees them as try to save them but been stopped by another Ex-Aid in their track and summon monsters. "Wow... he summons monsters with a roasted chicken as a head..." Elena doesn't know how to respond to it.

"...Bugster Virus... destroy everyone who dares get in our master's path!" Another Ex-Aid say it as they destroy the other Nottorei in their path. "Now... destroy the girls."

"Madoka, Elana run!" Honoka runs out as she holds a broom and knocks out the Bugster in their path.

"Wow, that is amazing!" Madoka surprised to see how strong she is.

"Nevermind me! Help Sougo and the girls!" Honoka keeps going. "Nagisa and I got it!"

"Who?" Madoka doesn't know what she means. Just when a bugster about to attack her. But then she was saved by a woman with orange hair, wearing a black tracksuit, use a soccer ball as pull off bank shot moves, hits on other bugster.

"She means me." She walks to them, as catch her soccer ball. "The name is Misumi Nagisa. But you can call me Nagisa. Now save my nephew and your friends!" Nagisa uses her soccer ball to take down more bugster. "And believes in us, we can take them down those creatures. We are the original precure."

"...Thank you." Elena smile at them. "Come one we get our friends free!" They to the cage.

"Elena I just realized something... the build Nottorei say beetle and tree and he have power relate the tree... I fear what the beetle can do..." Madoka was a worry but see how much trouble Sougo is having as he was getting beat down. Seeing him ready to faint. Than see Another build's hand change into twin horn pincher. "Prince Sougo watch out!" It was too late. Another build pins him down ready to crush.

"Hey, lets go of my nephew!" Nagisa about to charge in but Another build trap them into a tree cage too as another Ex-aid grab the remaining precure. As he defeated by knocked them down. Cause them to change back to their normal form. "Selene! Soleil!" Nagisa tries to break out but time stop again. As the Boy come by again.

"Wow, you all get defeated very easy... I tell you what. I will let you all go if you tell me where are the legendary rider watches..." The boy grinned but soon end see Zi-O move. "what the, but how?"

"N-no... I w-won't let you!" Sougo able to break the time stop as he kicks another Build down."...Sorry, but I won't let you ruin the good name of the legendary riders!" He summons a weapon without realizing. "...Zikan Girade... but how?" He sees the another riders start to attack. "No time for that! Zyu Mode!" He changes into a gun as blasted them down. "Ok, I better go finish them now! Ken Mode!" He changes it into a sword as he pulls out his rider watch and put it on his Zikan Girade. "It finishes time! Giri Giri Slash!" Magenta energy covers his sword as he slashing the enemies. Defeated the two another riders. Cause them to change back into plain Nottorei. "...Hey, Jacker you better leave now." The boy was upset as he went down and gather two another rider's watch.

"How is it possible? Lord Oma can't use Zikan Girade, but you can!?" The boy runs away.

"...Good." Sougo uses Zikan Girade to free Cure Milky, Cure Start, and his family. "Amina help Lady Amamiya, and Lady Kaguya to perfect health." Sougo changes back into his civilian form.

"Right my prince." Amina when back in and grab the tool. Yet unaware Tenjo was watching.

"...that boy... he is strong as those the girls... I don't have anything to stop him... I better retreat..." Tenjo wasn't pleased from, what she sees. "but I know others will be shocked know the myth is true."

"Wow... that harder than what I expect..." Lala lay on the ground.

"...T-tell me about it..." Prunce comes out of the ship look scared. "Those another Rider version are terrified than normal kinds..."

"There worst... trust us." Amina walks to him as to let Fuwa go and fly to Hikaru as it enters the book in her bag.

"Hey thank keep her safe." Hikaru smile.

"I do it for my lord." Amina just explain. "Mother of Prince Sougo, can we go to your place to rest."

"Oh sure. Nagisa and I don't mind." Honoka says as they go to their place

a few hours later at the apartment of Nagisa and Honoka:

"..." Sougo and the girls are just seating on the couch. Just after hear what happen in the future and the fate of the precure. "...You see girls Amina and I have to come to the past to rewrite history to save all the precures..."

"...that future..." Elena was upset. "it so gloom and dark...And why you and this Hagumi girl are connected...?"

"Amina still wonder about that. but maybe it from the fact she did something similar. A year ago as a baby she changes history too... it connects to her mother. Nono Hana. She did but I believe she ends up making worst instead of her mom's life in danger. Now all precure is endangered." Sougo thinks about that.

"Wait for Prince Sougo what you make you think of that?" Amina stares at him.

"Oh, I know it... when that jacker freeze time and I was pinned down. While I was knocked out. I see her again as she tells me what she did was. As we are talking in a hospital... Right after she did it in the year 2030." Sougo able to remember that. "Doing that short moment she comes to the past as a baby to change the tragic event..."

"...I think I figure out this mystery. The reason you two are a connection is that she wants you to change more of the past... But that all I got." Amina starts to get it. "I guess she wants you to fix her mistakes. Since you have the power of time control in your hands."

"hm... that makes no sense..." Hikaru, again, found it confusing. "How it all her fault?"

'I got it..." Madoka stares at Hikaru. "Have you hear the butterfly effect?" Hikaru stared at her for a while as she shook her head for no. "...ok that is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later stage."

"...Huh?" Hikaru was more confuse.

"I like this. You start a small fire in a forest but later on it burn down the entire forest. That what the butterfly effect is." Amina tries her best to explain that.

"Oh my..." Hikaru regrets knowing that.

"So Miss Yuikshiro. How is it possible you know about this?" Elene looks at Honoka.

"Oh... we do meet in the past we give you the legendary rider watch..." Honoka smile.

"What watches did you give us?" Amina asks them that.

'Oh sorry, we promise your future self to keep that a secret. You have to guess" Nagisa smile at that. "It is less fun you say."

"Hm... smooth move me..." Amina was but annoy with that. "Well, at least we know in the future we got 1..."

"2 really, we give you 2 out of the 19," Nagisa tells them that.

"Wait... 19... there only 18 unless..." Sougo thinks about that. "...one of them is my dad, is it? Kamen Rider Decade."

"Yep." Honoka nodded. "I got your father's watch after he saves me." Honoka smiles. "It like he knows he going see us. And I can see why we might end up together. So where are you going to live Sougo?"

"Oh, I dunno mom..." Sougo looks down. "I could live in the ship with Amina..."

"Hm... really?" Nagisa looks at her nephew as he nodded. "Hm... what a shame I was hoping you can live with us. It is good for you to have a good family to live with again." Nagisa smiles.

"Are you sure Aunt Nagisa?" Sougo was a bit happy from hearing that as she responds with a yes. "Thank you." He smiles.

"Oh, Amina you can live with us too. you could sleep on my bed." Honoka smiled at her.

"Thank but no thanks mother of Prince Sougo. I need to go the ship and repair it. We need for time travel." Amina gets up and about to leaves.

"Hey, Amina wait!" Hikaru stops her.

"Hm... yes lady Hoshina?" Amina turns and looks, Hikaru.

"...I want to help... help you with find what you looking for in the past!" Hikaru looks very serious. "I want to make sure you have the thing you need to save the future!"

"...Are you sure lady Hoshina?" Amina stares at her eyes.

"I am..." Hikaru says as place her hand on her.

"And we in too!" Madoka, Elena, and Lala step in. As Madoka speaks for them. "After seeing how strong those another riders are... we will help you face them and grab all the rider watches. AS make sure no one dies in this fights."

"...I see..." Amina was conflicted on this but Sougo gets up and decide.

"Deal..." Sougo walks to them. "I am sure you be a great help to us. And stop the nightmare from happening." He put his right hand in front of them. "In return, I will help you with your quest."

"Oh this going twincool! We going travel to the past and met the past precure in their prime time!" Hikaru smile. "I bet you two were awesome!" She smiles at Honoka and Nagisa. While putting her hand on Sougo's.

"Were? You see how great we are while you girls and my nephew fight." Nagisa smile

"She is right Hikaru." Madoka put her hand on Hikaru's. "Even though they were. They prove how great they are. Right, Lala?" Lala nodded as join in.

"I agree with them, Hikaru." Elena also joins in. "But I am excited to see the past precure, see what we have in common with them along with our differences." The group smiles at each other for a while until they hear Sougo's Ziku Driver say something weird like in a different language. "Huh what is going?" Elena notices the driver start to act weird as four lights come out and land on the girls right wist. As a look, it looks like a slot. "Wow... I guess this means we are in this together until the end."

"But what this does?" Hikaru stares at it.

"Hm...' Sougo stare but see his watch glow. "Huh... Hikaru put on my rider watch on your slot." Sougo hands it to her as Hikaru nodded and put it on. Somehow it causes both of them to go on a weird version quest.

"Huh..." Hikaru gets up as she sees she found herself in a hospital. "What the?" She looks around as she found Sougo, look at the newborn babies. "Sougo?"

"...Oh hey there." Sougo smile. "...Sorry, it just I enjoy the moment see the babies look so happy... before the nightmare begins..." Hikaru walks to see the babies look so happy. "Mostly to Hagumi." Sougo points to a blond hair baby with pink eyes.

"Oh wow, that Hagumi?" Hikaru get close, then see a woman with pink hair and same color eyes walk in and pick up Hagumi. "So that her mom?"

"Yea... she is..." Hikaru and Sougo turn see a precure girl with long platinum hair. "Nice to see you face to face precure stare. I am cure tomorrow. Also known as Nono Hagumi." Hagumi smile but still look sad. "Sougo tell me are you going try rewrite the future that I cause?"

'...Of course." Sougo smile. "We're friends ain't we? And I won't do it alone."

"That good." Hagumi was happy to hear that. "You need helps to change it. Oh, Cure star... please do you best help Sougo and protect the legacy we are building."

"Of course I promise! To make sure the future we build be perfect for you! Perfect for people who want peace!" Hikaru means it.

"Thank you." Hagumi turns as she starts to leave. Cause everything to white out. "I know the future's fate in your hand... please... fix my mistake..." After that Sougo and Hikaru just snap out to reality.

"..." Hikaru looks around as notice change while they are gone.

"Hikaru are you ok? You seem to stare out of space." Nagisa looks at her.

"Yeah... it just me and Hikaru have a vision at the same time..." Sougo step in.

"You mean meet Hagumi prince Sougo?" Amina asks him as he nodded.

"...I met her... she looks so beautiful... But look very upset... upset with... herself..." Hikaru was torn up.

"Oh well. I guess she hates herself for the cause of the nightmare." Amina says it a cold tone.

"Hey it not her fault Amina... blame fate for this...' Sougo look at her.

"I agree with Sougo, Amina." Madoka joins in. "Fate is unexpected, and my point of view it seems fate chose to use to help you to make a better."

"Hm... I hope you are right. I will be going now. See you all tomorrow." Amina walks out.

"...Oh no! I forget about the new book! Sorry I need to go!" Hikaru runs out.

'Wow, all that excitement happy. and she forgets her bookbag." Sougo picks up her back as Fuwa come out. "Oh hey sorry, but we need to go too. We need to get to Hikaru. Sorry, mom, I need to get her!" He put on her backpack and leave.

"Be back for dinner!" Honoka tells him a he goes.

"Wow speak like a mom already.' Nagisa smile. Cause Honoka sigh.

"HIKARU! WAIT YOU FORGET YOUR BACKPACK!" Sougo tries his best to follow her. "Wow, she can run fast..." Fuwa enjoyed a moment of this.

meanwhile back at the ship:

"..." Amina walks in and notices a screen light up. "Huh... the rider watchers have active..." She turns it on and sees which rider was active in the past. "... Build and Ex-aid... how ironic.. and the year was set in... last year..." She starts to works to see what team it is. "Hh... more ironic. Nono Hana and the HUGtto! Pretty Cure team."

Hikaru's POV:

Next time! my team and I went back a year and me Hana for the first time and get those rider watches! Wait who that girl in silver? And she brings those another rider build and Ex-aid too! It seems it going be a race of time to get the watches! Oh, I hear that I and Lala about use the watches get a power-up!

Next time! The rise of the combo of rider and precure! Enter Build mode cure star and ex-aid mode Mikey! see you next time! This is going to be twincool!


	2. Chapter 2

PreCure Riders

Part 2: Enter Build form cure star and ex-aid form Milky

Hikaru's Pov of the narrative:

Hi, I am Hoshina Hikaru! I am just a normal second-year student who loves constellations and space girl with normal mom, two great grandparents with a grandmom who away calm and relax, and a grandpa who is away serious and strict! As believers, we are not alone on planet earth. And here a secret... We're not! A few months ago I met a cute fairy comes out of my book, turn out it from a different planet! That cute being name Fuwa, later on, I met my best friend name Hagoromo Lala and her friend Prunce! They too are from space, basically they from the same planet! Is there more too! After that, I become a pretty cure, or in short, precure! My Precure name is cure star! Later one my best friend Lala become too as she alter-ego is cure milky. Soon we met two more! We met Amamiya Elena, a third-year student girl who is very popular know as Cure Solei, and lastly, we met Kaguya Madoka a third-year student who tries her best to be ladylike, as her alter-ego is Cure Selene!

Our goal was to release the all of the sealed star princesses with Fuwa's help! But it was sadly changed after a meeting with 2 people from the name Yukishiro Sougo, and Woz Anima, soon find out Sougo is a prince from his father side, but he is the son of one of first two member precure, Cure white, her true ego name Yukishiro Honoka. Come to past to rewrite the precure's history of turn into a weapon form his wicked grandfather... Soon we found he has his alter ego, Kamen rider Zi-O. There we know there a male counter of the precure, known as the Kamen Riders.

Later on, we form a team, team made out of both precure and Kamen rider! Something tells me out adventure going be twincool!

Normal Narrative, of the past of 2018 near a treehouse:

"Hm..." It was middle of the night of a girl with slightly wavy magenta hair. Was just drawing, Until she sees a meteor crash near her home. "What was that?!" She runs outside and sees two weird watches. With a face on it. 'Huh..." She picks them up and stares at it. "...Wow... where they come from? And able to withstand an impact like that..." She just stares up and wonders.

the present:

It has been a week since the event just happens as Hikaru, Elena, and Madoka is just walks their ways to school. "...Hey, Hikaru have you hear any news from prince Sougo or from his friend and family?" Madoka looks at Hikaru as Hikaru reply with a smile.

"Oh yea, but from Miss Yukishiro. But it a surprise." Hikaru smile. "But you see it soon." They just arrive at school. They see Sougo wearing a male school uniform base on their school. 'First day huh Sougo? Nervous?" Hikaru smiled as girls were whelming.

"Y-yea... it been a long time I go to school without my grandpa ruling it... I just I can do well." Sougo admit. 'But I am happy we are going to be in the same class Hikaru. Make me feel a bit calm." He shows a smile.

"Well, this is a surprise." Madoka grabs Sougo's hand and shake. "Welcome to our Prince Sougo Yukishiro. I hope you have fun in there."

"Thank you, Madoka but you can just call me just Sougo." Sougo just wants let her know it ok don't use prince word.

'That great now we can worry less." Elena smile too. "Now come on we don't want you to be late on your first day at school!" Girls grab him and head to the schools as female students notice Sougo as saying how cute he looks. "Look like someone already popular huh prince?" Elena winks at him.

"I was hoping I can keep a low profile too..." Sougo sigh to himself, as Elena, Madoka and Hikaru giggles.

Back at the ship:

"...Hey, thank again Lady Hagoromo, with your help I can finally get this time mazine to finish." Amina was working on an important part.

"You are welcome." Lala smiles. "I just I can help you be to fix this for help you rewrite the future." Lala was working on the engine. But there was a sound.

"Huh... Lala watch out!" Anima pushes her out of the way as the engine exploding. "Gah!" There was smoke as it cleared up show Amina's hair is in the form of afro, with dust on her face, along her dress is ruin. "...I should warn you about the engine is very unstable..." She coughs out dust. "Oh but ok all that matter we have to finish today." She starts to works on it. "Still it be best we finish today, we don't when those time jacker starts to discover about this." Lala nodded and start to works hard too.

"I work I can easily part." Lala works on it as Amina agree to it.

back at school at homeroom period:

"..." Sougo was sitting next to Hikaru as he stares at the outside. Just as he remembers how beautiful the sky was when he was a kid. Just spend time with his mom and aunt Nagisa.

"Students we have a new student join us with is today." The smile as he stares at Sougo. "Tokiwa Sougo can you introduce yourself?" Sougo notices he was called as he gets up and nodded. "Good, now be quite students." Sougo gets up as he starts to introduce.

"Hello, I am Tokiwa Sougo. I was homeschool for a long time but my parents send me here to learn to communicate with people for my life lesson. I am very good at lacrosse and karate. I received a lesson since I was young too." Sougo smile at them. But unknown the girls were very into him since he looks very cute to them.

"Great, that was an amazing introducing." The teacher smiles.

"Oh thank you ." Sougo smile as he went back to his seat. But notice Hikaru at him in a funny way. "...What?"

"...Why you use fake last name?" Hikaru puffs up her cheek as like she was disappointed at him.

"Either that or my father's last name. Also if I use my real last name. People going start to wonder where I am born from my mom and plus if my grandparents hear about my real name. They going question mom about how I was born. Since I am 13 they think my mom has me in her teen years. Cause them to worry and have trouble trust my mom ever again since my grandparents are a kind parent be overprotective." Sougo whispers to that information to her.

"Eh... Oh... I... see..." Hikaru starts to regrets thinking about that now. As for the rest of the day they just have normal school day... well Hikaru only... Most of the time Sougo founds himself met more female students as they try to get known of him more to point he Sougo have barely time for himself or for Hikaru. Since in their class, there was sciences, home economics class, and history class.

At lunchtime:

"Oh..." Sougo lay on the ground as he was hanging with the precure girls. "...What are those girls keep fighting over me..." Elena and Madoka notice how tired he looks.

"Hey, Hikaru what he means?" Elena looks at her as Hikaru try to think it out.

"Well, some reason for our classes. our female classmate tries to spend time with him one on one. But they keep fighting over him. They keeping I want to be his lab partner, I want to help him with home economics and keep telling the teacher that they can share their book with him. To the point stretch his limit." Hikaru says as remember the bad things just happen.

"Oh my... I never think something like that might happen to him." Madoka looks worried.

"I know..." Hikaru sigh. "Well at least..." Hikaru was about to say something until he was shocked to see something. "...Uh, I think we need to move to a new spot..."

"Huh... why?" Sougo opens his eyes and sees the girls in their class smile at him. "...Oh no..."

"Oh, Sougo." They all say at the same time. "Can you join me for-" When they about to say it Madoka step.

"Sorry girls! But he is eating lunch with us, his friends so can you do it tomorrow?" Madoka tries to reason as they were upset about it. While say fine at the same time. Than go. "...Ok, now I know what so tired about it..." Madoka sits back down with them.

"Yea being popular is never that easy..." Elena sigh as worry what might happen next to Sougo when leaving him alone.

"Funny that what my aunt Nagisa tell me..." Sougo sigh. Feel upset about it.

"Hm..." Hikaru hears Fuwa pop out other bag and tries to cheer up Sougo. "Aw, she wants you to be happy. "

"...Heh, thank Fuwa." Sougo hugs her. "I really need."

"So ready to eat everyone?" Hikaru asks them. They just nodded, begin to eat their lunch as just enjoy the moment until they are a laugh as a girl with gold-colored hair that she wears down and curled with golden eyes walk to them.

"...Hey is that Himenojou Sakurako?" Sougo questions the girls.

"Yea I guess I know what it is," Madoka tell that to Sougo.

"Finally. Thank you, girls, now I can show Sougo around the place now." Sakurako smile at them. 'Now come on Sougo time is a waste I did ensure the principal to show you around."

"Huh what you mean?" Sougo looks at her.

"Sougo I should explain... Before lunch start we on meeting about who going to show you around, and she was pick since Sakurako is your classmate." Madoka tells him that. "Sorry for don't tell That Sougo."

"Oh, it is ok Madoka." Sougo smile at her. "Well, at least I finish my lunch." He gets up and walks to Sakurako. "Oh, I am ready ." Sougo smile at her.

'O-oh... thanks." Sakurako just smiles when he treats her with respect. "Now come on we have the rest of the day to show you around." She grabs his hand. 'And let go of the stuffed toy, I never imagined you be into cute stuff..." She stares at Fuwa.

"...Oh it not my, Hikaru give it to me to cheer me for what happened to me." Sougo gives Fuwa to Hikari.

"I see. Now come on. We have the rest of the day to show you around." Sakurako takes him.

"See you girls after school!" Sougo yells to them.

"Bye Sougo! Have a good time to get to know the place!" Hikaru smile and wave at him. "And you better go back to my back Fuwa." She smiles at her as Fuwa went back in.

Meanwhile back the time mazine:

"Ok... And done..." Amina has just finished the last touch. "Good it complete." Amina smile as Lala was happy it was over.

"Great... I swear it makes my ship's engine look like children's game." Lala was resting.

"Hm... Here?" Amina gives her water with peach flavor. "Hey I know we haven't eaten and drink all day but don't worry we can go out and go buy Okonomiyaki and yakitori soda. I know a place has those."

"Huh... Thank you, Amina." Lala smile as they are ready to go out to eat. "Oh, how you have money for it?"

"...Let just say I 'borrow' a wallet." Amina grinned.

The moment at home of Honoka and Nagisa:

"Hm... Hey, Honoka have you my wallet?" Nagisa look around the place for her wallet.

"Didn't you leave it in your room Nagisa?" Honoka asks her as she was cooking a meal for them and Sougo.

"That what I thought too." Nagisa rises to panic. "Oh man last thing I want is lost my wallet, it holds the have information for a date I'm going to have!" She begins to destroy their home.

"NAGISA STOP BREAK DOWN THE PLACE! WE DON'T HAVE MONEY FROM THE LAST TIME YOU BREAK DOWN THE PLACE!" Honoka tries to stop her tearing it up the place.

Back with Lala and Anima:

"...What you mean by 'borrow' Amina?" Lala looks scared from the way she says that.

"You see know about it later." Amina took her to a restaurant have those foods she was talking about. "here we are Nakamura's Restaurant. A small place but with great foods." They sit down as Amina order 2 Okonomiyaki and yakitori soda to the cashier.

"Ok, that be 1700 yens." The cashier tells them that as Amina pull out Nagisa's wallet and pay the cashier.

'You stole Misumi Nagisa's wallet?!" Lala stares at her with a surprise yet disappointed look.

"Hey, I am going to give it back. with few yen missing." Amina smile as they wait for their order.

"Oh, why I fear for the future when both miss Yukishiro and miss Misumi found out..." Lala sigh to herself. "Still I hope it all worth it..." After a while, they get their meals. Start to eats as the taste explode in their mouth full of flavor. "Oh so good!"

"Hm! Oh, the foods of this era so great! Better than the food at my time, we have to find can foods that haven't been open and expires. Or steal from others." Amina looks at Lala as they finish their foods.

"So when you and Sougo goto the past to get the rider watches," Lala asks her.

"Oh, we soon as your team is ready," Amina tells her as Lala was confused. "Wait you are going with us remember? We are a team now. Beside those time jacker are dangerous, just be lucky it was that Heure punk."

"Hey, I want to know what are the others?" Lala asks her. Making Amina feel nervous.

"...Beside Heure, there Ora, a girl around our age, love to manipulate others do her works. So far she 3rd worst one... the leader is Swartz, he is truly evil, make both Ora and Heure look like a newbie. His power is stronger than both of them combined... Then there my father..." Amina looks down.

"...Wait, your dad too?" Lala was surprised.

"...Yeah, he into what Oma Zi-O... believes in... see him as a great king. Think power is everything." Amina looks upsets. "Abandon my mom and me for it." Amina clunch her fist. "He was a jerk for it! What kind of father do that?!" Lala feels sorry for her. Hear her own father do that. "Right now he is Oma Zi-o's, right-hand man..."

"...I'm sorry to hear that..." Lala felt guilty for asking that now.

"It ok... let just finish our meal and get our team." Amina smile but still look sad as Lala agree and finish.

In the future:

"...Can not believe." Heure walk into the HQ. "Howe that brat do it?" He sits down and rethinks on what happens in the match with Sougo and the precure riders. "And how he able summon that?" He hears footsteps as turn and see it was a girl in a silver dress. "Oh, it's you Ora..." He sounds discouraged.

"Aw let me guess. The little punk when over his head and lost as I say." Ora smile at him as push him down to the floor.

"I didn't go over my head. That disgrace prince Sougo able summon the weapon Oma Zi-O's weapon, the one he made but have no controls over." Heure glare at her.

"Wait you mean that Zikan Girade?" Ora stare at him with a wave of anger look as Heure nodded. "How it possible?! Oma-Zio build that weapon but cannot wield it! But his grandson can!? how is that possible!?"

"It does not matter." Oma Zi-O walks in. "But Heure since you fail your task, the most simple of all!" He grabs him by the coat. "I giving another build and another ex-aid watches to Ora.." He rips them out of his coat. Then give them to Ora.

"Thank you, my lord. I promised I won't fail you." Ora smile at him.

"I hope so... now my right hand Woz discover the two-rider watches have active in the past... in the year 2018. Go there and capture the watches. Also, capture the cures in their timeline and bring them here for their sealing."

"I'll do it in your honor, my lord." Ora walks off to her time mazine than set to the years 2018. "For my lord's honor."

Back in the present of Mihoshi Middle School:

"And this is our tour, the field." Sakurako shows Sougo that as see the people are playing lacrosse right now. "This is where we hold our sport, like lacrosse, soccer and more." AS they about to leave until one of player fling the to ball into the wrong path as it about to hit Sakurako.

"Hey, watch out!" Sougo about catch the ball as it about to hit her out. Cause everyone is amazing on how fast he is on his feet and hands. "Oh, you ok Lady Himenojou?" Sougo looks at her. For the moment Sakurako doesn't want to say but feel like she was very grateful for him.

"Y-Yea.. thank... I-i think I need to nurse and lay in the bed for rest..." Sakurako walks off... in funny walks.

"Oh boy..." Sougo was worry about her. "Oh well, the day is over I better go back to my friends." He walks a bit but then sees Hikaru. "Hey, Hikaru!" He smiles as he goes to her.

"Sougo, hi, how was the tour?" Hikaru smiles at him.

"Oh, it was... except for Miss. Himenojou was almost get hit by the ball..." Sougo looks aways.

"Oh, my what happens?" Hikaru look scared as Sougo explain it. "Oh wow... you must be very lucky catch ball that fast..."

"No... more like skill. You see when I was a kid my play lacrosse with my Aunt Nagisa, she teaches me all her skills." Sougo explains it to her.

"Oh wow, so she was a lacrosse star too?" Hikaru was excited to know about as Sougo nodded. "Wow that is amazing now I am looking forward to seeing them as precure!" Hikaru looks forward to the past now.

"Later when one of the riders watches active in their past," Sougo explain that to her. "I just hope Amina and Lala able complect the time mazine for it too." They start to walks to home

"Oh, Sougo I want to know, why it called the time mazine?" Amina asks him while thinking the name for it is a horrible idea.

"Tell that to the creator Yonko Mazine. He the one who created. So basically he names it after himself." Sougo explains that to her. "Yes, where are Elena and Madoka?"

"Oh, they go wait at your place. They called from Amina about it." Hikaru smiled as grab his hand and go. "Now come on! we have no time to waste!"

Later at Nagisa and Honoka's home:

"Huh?!" Both Sougo and Hikaru say it at the same time as finding the place completely wrack. As see Honoka yelling ar Nagisa. As see both Elena and Madoka stunt.

"What just happen!?" Hikaru asks Elena.

"Well, you don't believe this..." Elena looks at her.

"Why you have to be very destructive Nagisa!?" Honoka was yelling at her.

"I can't help it if I act like that! You know it been a year since I have a date!" Nagisa yelling at her back.

"Hello everyone." Both Amina and Lala just walk in as Amina drop Nagisa's wallet on the nearly broken table. "Hey thank for the money Lady Misumi. " It took a while Nagisa to understand what she did as get very mad at her.

"YOU STOLE MY WALLET!? WHY?!" Nagisa was basically streamed up from what Amina has done.

"And and use it to buy lunch. But I did throw something useless... it was a piece paper about a location." Amina went to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea." Nagisa checks her wallet.

"NO! IT IS GONE! It... gone... the location information about my date... it gone..." Nagisa begins to weep. "Oh... who knew a child like her can be a problem..." She was very upset about it.

"Oh that is was? That explains why it says it a fair..." Amina keeps making tea as Nagisa overhear that and run to her.

"Wait you know the place!?" Nagisa holds her very hard. "Tell... me... now... you... little...kleptomaniac!" Nagisa looks very desperate, put lots more pressure.

"O-ok lady Misumi, it a sports fair! At the park!" Amina explains that to Nagisa. "The central. it a festival today, with sports, game and festival foods!"

"Oh... Thank you." Nagisa smile let go of Amina, she grabs her coat then go. "Sorry, Honoka I help you clean up our home later. I need to go on my date now!" She rushes out.

"...Sougo can you help me clean up the place?" Honoka looks at her son. Hope he can help.

"Sorry mother of prince Sougo. But we need to go now. Go to the past and a different place. We go two-rider watches active in last year. But don't worry I will bring him back later. Like in few nanoseconds later in your point of view." Amina says it as grab Sougo.

"Hey!?" Sougo was surprised. "Sorry, mom but I will happy you soon!" He means it as the girls follow.

"Sorry Miss Yukishiro we need to go the past too!" Hikaru says it as the girls join in.

"Ok time to go." Amina brings out another device as she signals the time mazine. "Ok get ready for your ride in timewaves." They all get in the time mazine as a portal open up and went in the portal.

Late in the past of Hagukumi City year 2018 in:

"..." A formal wearing man, with black hair, and tired-looking eyes just walk into his office as he just sits down as looking outside. Just watching the same girl with slightly wavy magenta hair talking to her friends while holding a baby. "...Hana..." He just says it to himself. Just aware Ora just walk in. "Hm... who are you? And why you are here?"

"Oh... Nothing... George Kurai but tell you I pick you to do my works." Ora grinned at him as she brings out another build. "By force."

"...I dunno who you are but I have no reason to do it." He was about to do something but it was too late as Ora shove in another build watch into him. "Gah... GAH!" Dark energy burst out of him as Ora laughs.

"Sorry, but when I set my goal on something. I do it... for my lord Oma Zi-O." She bows to him. "Just be lucky. You are part of the cause of the start for my lord." She looks out and stares at Hana. "And maybe I get a precure on our side." She brings out another ex-aid watch as thinking rush the plan ahead. But soon shortly interrupted by the common people. "Oh, good test dummy.' She snaps her finger cause George to transform into another build. Cause a fright to the people. "...Now build... go." She makes George attack his own employee that he hires.

Back with the group:

After a long, while they landed near a treehouse with an open field. "...So this is Beauty Harry?" Sougo walks out. "And you sure this is the location? It looks like a treehouse..." Sougo looks at Amina.

"Of course it is prince Sougo. Now everyone is ready?" Amina stares the girls as they look they have motion sickness. As they all groan in pain. "Hey, I did warn you time travel is lots different from space travel."

"Yea... but I don't know it can weird to our body." Madoka tries to get up. "Oh... I feel like my body is 4 times more heavy..." Sougo gets to the girls as help them get up. "Oh thank Sougo." Madoka smile at him. As girl say thank to him also.

"Hey move your piece of junk! It ruins my business!" There was a bang as they go out and see a red-haired man wearing a black jacket, gold chain, and blue pants. "Move your uh... whatever it is now!"

'...Shut up you stupid hamster." Amina says it bluntly to him. "Or I'm going shoot at you." The was she say cause the man to fears her.

"Wait for what? W-what you mean s-stupid h-hamster?" The man moves back.

"Oh stop with the act," Amina says it with more colder tone. "We know what you are Hariham Harry. We know you really are a fairy. A fairy Hamster watch over a baby name Hugtan from the future." Harry dropped to the floor. Having a deep feeling of fear.

"...W-Who are you?" Harry look worried.

"Don't worry." Sougo walks to him. "We are your friends... but come with a warning..." Sougo explains to him about who are they as a fact he and Amina come from a different future... A dark future.

"Wow... 4 precure from a year from now, and 2 people from different future... I gotta when I expect to change our future... I don't expect it to be worst..." Harry look down. "...Wow...' He looks down. "And you say you come to the past to get something?"

"Yeah... we come to get something like this." Sougo shows him his rider watches.

"Whoa! It looks like the two where Hana found!" Harry rush to a desk as pull out the two-rider watches.

"Hey, it is them!" Amina grabs them. "Build and Ex-Aid!" Amina was happy about it. "Thank and I don't know how to replay you."

"H-Hey I'm not going you for free!" Harry about to take them away but see about a monster attack a city. Suprise the group.

"Wait is that?" Sougo gets close.

"No way... they another build!? I thought we defeated him along with another Ex-aid!" Hikaru thought after see Sougo defeated as Kamen Rider Zi-O.

"Yea but did destroy those watches. You see we need to destroy them and only to do it with the people of the rider watches. That why we need them! If we don't many innocent people will; be hurt... or worse..." Sougo tells them that as Harry realize it is wrong to take it back.

"...Keep them..." He stops his action. "...The last thing I want is Hugtan lost someone again..." He looks down. "Go! I need to look for my girls and warn them!" They nodded and go to the town to save everyone. Expect Sougo.

"Ain't you coming to Sougo?" Hikaru looks at him.

"I will but go look for precure of this year." Sougo brings out his Ziku Driver and active his watch. "...Henshin." He spins it as he acted the transformation.

"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! He transforms into his heroic alter ego, Kamen Rider Zi-O and run out.

"Time to test out this new version of Ride Striker!" Zi-O, bring out a different watch. Active it as it becomes a normal motorcycle. "Now go stop that another rider!" He gets on it.

"Hey Geo! I'm coming." Harry get on with him.

"It Zi-O but ok we better do it in a hurry too, I have a bad feeling they will be hunted down." Zi-O drives off.

"Come on Star Twinkles. We use the mazine to get to him fast." Amina says it to them as they get in and go.

Back to the city:

"Oh... so many sweets to eat. But only one..." Hana was at the bakery cannot pick what to cake to eat until hearing a bang. "Huh?" She looks out as see people run in fear as the loud explosion was near the town. Cause the baby she was holding start to cry. "Oh, n-no don't cry Hugtan. Please, don't cry. I'm sure it just an another-" When she was about to finish she see another build cause the damage. "W-What is that?" She was shocked as both of her friends Yakushiji Saaya and Kagayaki Homare watch the horror.

"That is not like other we face..." Saaya notices how destruction he attacks everyone in his path.

"Well, whatever it is we need to stop it..." Homare tells the girls that as they went somewhere to transform.

"But what we should do with Hugtan?" Hana was worry about her.

"Hm... I dunno but we don't have a choice..." Saaya feels like. Hana just worry too but agree to it

"Mirai crystal!" They bring out the PreHeart and the crystal as a start to transform, Hana becomes cure yell, Saaya become Cure Ange, and Homare become Cure Étoile.

"Let's go girls!" Cure Yell leads the girl to the monster as he starts to say, Hana. "Wait... is looking for me?" They hear him keep saying her name over and over.

"..." Cure Ange thinks on the while then grab Cure Yell. "Come on Yell I'm fear that monster won't stop until it catches you!" They run. "Cure Étoile can you stall it?! We need to get Emiru and Amour!"

"I'll try but get them to hurry!" Cure Étoile try to do but he was too strong to her as another build slam her to the ground causing her to be changed back into her civilian form, along knocking her out.

"..." Another build about to throw her but then get blasted by Time Mazine. "...Hana..." He turns and sees the ship.

"Girl you better go transform. That precure won't be ok for long!" Amina warns them as the girls start to get ready. As bring out their Star Color Pendant, and Star Color Pen.

"Star Color Pendant!" They all put their pen int he pendant as they start to change. "Color Charge!" THey change into their precure form. Hikaru becomes Cure star, Lala becomes Cure Milky, Elena becomes Cure Soleil and Madoka become Cure Selene.

"Wait! Catch!" Amina gives the rider watch to Cure Star and Cure Milky. "Keep them with you ok?" The girls nodded as begin to ready.

"Let go!" Cure star leads in the attack as try to save Homare. Cause her to walk up and see the girls.

"Huh... more precure...?" Homarewas confused as she doesn't expect to see them before.

"Don't worry we here to help you with this another rider!" Cure Selene explain that to Homare.

"Another rider? Is that what it's called." Homare look at them. "What that mean?"

"You know later on when you met our friend Zi-O! He a Kamen rider, the good version of them." Madoka explains.

"You can tell from the way he almost looks like them. Just look more heroic."

meanwhile with Cure Yell and Cure Ange:

"Oh, I hope we get to them on time." Cure Yell keeps running while still holding Hugtan.

"Don't worry I know they should-" Before Ange can finish her say... Time just stops as Ora walk to them. "...W-who are you?"

"Oh me... I am Ora the loyal member of time jacker." ORa grinned. "Now then we have lots to talk about Cure Ange, or should I say... Yakushiji Saaya ." From the way she says. Send chills to her spine. "And you... Nono Hana," She walks to Cure Yell. "We have long about you join for the cause of my lord. Oma Zi-O, he wants your team and your baby because for the universe domination." She brings out another Ex-aid watch about to inject into Yell... till they noise of vehicle come in.

"ORA!" Zi-O stop between them as both remains surprised. As see Harry with Zi-O. "I should know my grandfather send you to past after what I did to Heure's plan... So who the victim you use?!" Zi-O sounds very mad at know as he knows how twisted she is.

"Hm..." Ora gives him a deviant smile as chuckles. "Why should I tell you. You just a traitor for betraying your own grandfather and his vision." Ora summon a gun as a start to shoot at them but Zi-O brings out his Zikan Girade to block those attack. "...So it is true you able to use the weapon your own grandfather cannot use..."

"Leave now Ora or I make you leave!" Zi-O changes his Zikan Girade to gun mode.

"...Fine..." Ora walks a bit. "But after getting her on my side!" She tries to shive in the watch into yell but Harry blocks the process. Cause another Ex-Aid watch shove into him

"Harry!" They all say at the same time as Harry starts to scream in pain.

"Great... I got the greed hamster. But oh well." Ora snap her finger again as Harry transformed into another Ex-Aid. "Now get Cure ye-" When she about to finish two more precure come in and attack Harry.

"Huh?" Zi-O looks at them as he knows who they are. "No way... Cure Amour... and Cure Macherie."

"Hm... this is not the same monster from the news...' Cure Amour stare at it. "But is it similar to it?" She looks at the girls and Zi-O

"Yeah... but don't worry." Zi-O, tell them. "It's my fight.., not yours. They are my responsibility! The responsibility of all Kamen rider!" He says it as kicked another Ex-Aid very far. "Ora... I won't say it again! Leave or I will hurt you for the pain you cause to everyone that you cause!" He says with great hated to her as Ora growls at him.

"My what trouble brat you become!" Ora get annoyed with him. About to punch but Cure Macherie block it. "Move away little girl!"

"...for a lady... you are very evil..." Macherie was glaring at her.

"...Fine but Zi-O you well pay for your interfering." Ora leap to the top of the building and run.

"...You say you are a Kamen ain't you Zi-O?" Amour looks at Zi-O as he nodded. "So it is true. The Kamen rider does exist..."

"You hear about them?" Macherie asks her that.

"Yes, I do. Kamen Rider is like precure but often works alone. Try to stop cause that is way dangerous for a precure handle alone. But I hear they hold a miraculous power to shop."

"Yea too bad I leave it with my friend but don't worry. They are fighting that other monster..." Zi-O informs them.

"What there more fighting him right?" Cure Yell asks him that.

"..No, they precure... precure from the future." Zi-O walks to another Ex-Aid. "...speaking of them I need to take Harry to them and destroy the watch in his body." Zi-O bring out a rope and ties up as ties to his motorcycle. "You better go... all of you! Ora has targeted you for a reason. And that is draining your life force!" He starts to drives off. Drag another Ex-Aid. "...I hope they can ok." He notices Another Ex-Aid start to act wild. "I better hurry!" He drives faster as see his team able to fight back Another Build. "Girls I'm here!" He starts to hit another Build with his cycle.

"Zi-O is that another Ex-aid?!" Selene notices that. "And why he is tired up!"

"That not just another Ex-aid! He is also Harry! Another time jacker goes by Ora make him become another Ex-Aid." Zi-O explained that to him but Another Ex-aid break free than brash Zi-O send him flying.

"Zi-O!" Soleil jumps high and catches Zi-O before he crashes into a building. "Are you ok?"

'Yea..." Zi-O gets and sees both Star and Milky holding the watch. "Hm? Girls use watches. Now!" Star turn and looks at Zi-O.

"What you mean?" Star was confused about that.

"Use the slot on your right wist! Put the watch on them!" Zi-O explains that to them. The girls nodded and put the watch on them. Start to glow with a warm light.

"Armor time!" The watch says as there was an image of Kamen rider Build and Ex-Aid.

"Wait is that the original look like?" Milky was stunt see how heroic they look from there. Then they start to do a post as they change into armor for them in the form of a dress, as it comes with their weapon. Suddenly they get on them.

"Best Match! Build!/Level Up! Ex-Ai~d!" Both girls were astonishing, as they look competently different now, with Star, she has an icon of a rabbit on the tank in her front of the dress where her heart is at. The color scheme is red and blue, with a red and blue bang. As a symbol of build on her backside. For Milky her color scheme is pink with black stripes, along a life bar in her chest, wearing goggles. Have pink bang. Finally with a mark of ex-aid on her back.

"Whoa! This is twincool!" Cure star smiles. "Aw, there a rabbit ride a tank on my dress." Star was amazed by it. "So what I need to do with this rider power!" She summons Drill Crusher. "Wow is this build's person weapon too?"

"Wow, I feel like I am in a game with this." Milky look like at the life bar. "Well, let's see this gamer can do." Milky summon Gashacon Breaker. "Huh, a hammer?" She stares at it.

"Milky, Star! You just enter rider mode. called Build mode cure star and ex-aid mode Milky. Go fight another rider with the power of the rider they copy from!" Zi-O, tell them that as girls go and fight as Milky fight another Ex-aid as see the word hit each time she landed a hit in him. For Star able to move faster as hit hard on another build. "Now end this!" They nodded as they use the finish moves on them. Cause another rider to change back to normal along destroy another watches in the progress.

"Harry!" Madoka runs to him. Notice the look ok. "..But how he still look fine?"

"It because of the rider's watch. It damages the watch but not the user." Zi-O explains as to see who was another build is. "...No way... Geroge Kurai..."

"Hm Geroge Kurai? You know him?" Soliel asks Zi-O.

"Somewhat... he from future too... but from a different branch-like Harry," Zi-O explain it to her.

"...Oh, I see... what we should now...?" Madoka asks Zi-O.

"OH leave that to me lady Kaguya." Amina step in again as use another weird future tool to reverse the damage Geroge cause. "I know this seems simple but it a good way to rewrites the causes... but sadly the memory still lives on. But as like a bad dream to them." Amina explains. "Now we better return lord Kurai to his place." She notices harry get up.

"Oh... that mysterious... I dream I become a monster and attacked..." Harry notice both Milky and Star in their rider mode. "Oh wow... so it was real... hey I am sorry..." Harry look sorry. "Hey what that Kurai jerk doing here?!"

"Well like you were being controlled by Ora... but he is free like you now." Zi-O grabs Geroge's unconscious body. and put him on his bike. 'I'm going to take him to the hospital." The girls nodded as he goes.

"We better go now. Nice to met you, Harry." Star smile as they get into the ship and fly. But ORa was watching as she was very angry with what just happen.

"...H-How it possible... and how I can explain this to Oma Zi-O." Ora summon her time mazine as go back to the future.

later back to past at Honoka and Nagisa's home (or for their time, 1 second later):

"Hey, mom I'm back!" Sougo walks in, see the place see dirty.

"Oh wow... you have been gone for 1 second..." Honoka looks at her watch.

"Yea I order Amina returns home to return home by one second to help you." Sougo smile at her.

"...Thank Sougo. Now come on this place won't clean itself up." Honoka gives her son a broom as they start to clean.

Meanwhile at the spaceship:

"REALLY YOU WENT TO THE PAST WITHOUT ME!" Prunce was upset to hear about that. "BUT YOU TAKE FUWA TOO! HOW COME?!"

"Ok one we have to, because we have no time, and two Fuwa is part of the team too," Amina says as she set up something. Next put in the rider watch.

"Hey what are you doing to our spaceship?" Lala looks at her.

"Oh set up information about Kamen rider in your computer along with slots to put. This is the last place those time jacker look in." Amina says it as she was done as information about Kamen rider build and ex-aid appear. "Done now you can learn about them after we put in their watches."

"Oh... thank... I think..." Lala is unsure but happy to learn more about them as the other girls look at them.

"Great now we learn what their past is like as for the trails right?" Hikaru asks Amina, while she nodded. "Twincool! I don't know they have different form too!" She notices a section about theirs.

"Whoa... they can go level that is strong as a god?" Madoka notice ex-Aid's Hyper Muteki.

"Yeah, but from my information so does the precure," Amina inform them. "But dunno how. I better go back to my mazine and rest. See you tomorrow." She leaves the place. "Hm... I just hope the next one be easy as today..." She says to herself as she goes.

Sougo's pov of the preview:

Hello, it's me, Sougo and our next adventure take place at home as I help the girl search for something. Wait it is Fuwa gone mission and the book!? How she get lost!? We need to go find her now before someone else does! Huh?! Geiz is it that? And why you attacking me?! Ain't we friends?!

Next time: Geiz's return and Fuwa went missing. The power of the bond... Geiz why...?


	3. Chapter 3

PreCure Riders

Part 3: Geiz's return and Fuwa went missing. The power of the bond.

Sougo's POV of the narrative:

Hello my name is Yukishiro Sougo, and I am Kamen Rider Zi-O, I am a Kamen rider from future come to past to save my mom, my aunt, and all the pretty cure of the past. My friend Woz Anima, and I have teamed up with current precure, known as Star Twinkles precure. There was supposed be 3 of us... but I lost my best friend while he tries to protect as we went to the past... but I know one day we are reunited to fight with current precures.

Right now I am living in Mihoshi Town, with my mom, Yukishiro Honoka and my aunt, Misumi Nagisa. I also go to Mihoshi middle School with my friend the precure known who are Hoshina Hikaru, a cheerful girl and my classmate, Amamiya Elena, she knows as The Sun of Mihoshi Town, and Kaguya Madoka, The Moon of Mihoshi Town, both Elena and Madoka are our upperclassmen. We also have a friend name is Hagoromo Lala. she is an alien from a planet called The Star Palace. The place who have 12 princesses of the Star Princesses. Each base on the zodiac. Right now girls on a mission but I guess you know that already... As you know what we doing now. I just hope you get up to speed right now our next story start now.

The year 2037 at oma Zi-o's palace:

"..." Ora just return as she looks upset and defeated as she faces Oma Zi-O. "I-I am sorry my lord..." Ora was crying. "I-I fail... please give me the punishment I earn..." She bows to him.

"..." Oma Zi-O walked tp her. "...don't worry I give you a pass my loyal lieutenant. At least you don't screw up like Heure. He let his pride take in..." Oma pats her on the head. "But don't worry Swartz and Woz are on how to end this." Oma Zi-o tells that to Ora. "Until then get ready for the capture of the pretty cure. Pick any target you want... as my treat." Oma Zi-O walks off.

"That not far!" Heure was on the throne, storm up to Ora. "How you get a pass but not me! He almost chock, I can feel the urge as he holding me!"

"...Because I don't let my pride take in... Like my lord says. You let your pride get in the mission. You supposed to kill the grandson. But instead, you took your time... Fool you are." Ora was grateful for what her lord do to her. "Besides you are his least favorite. that why you rank the lowest." Ora turn. "Excuse me. I wanna go pick the precure I want to be taken for the event... Ever since you let the grandson go. The precure we capture start to disappear. Thank you for that rant."

"Grr... stupid..." Heure storm off again. "I can believe what I hear from that woman!" Just as Heure leave he sees Geiz but looks different. "Huh what is that fool doing here?" He peeks as see Swartz and a man in silver clothing talking. "What are Woz and Swartz doing?"

"So are you sure this plan works Woz... our Lord still upset what Heure did... I'm surprised he able to hold that anger on Ora?" Swartz was praying this will work.

"I'm sure. Beside reason why he doesn't unleash on Ora is that Ora is like a daughter he never has... away we need to make sure of that... beside there way for Sougo attack his own friend that he grew up with..." Woz looks set as he has a smirk. "Besides this is the only way for us get the watches and that little puffball Fuwa. Since Sougo chooses to be with the last precure team. He may gain their suffering of losing."

in the year 2019... at Mihoshi Middle School:

"..." Sougo and Hikaru were in class but Sougo was staring outside remember his last time see his best friend Geiz. "...Genkai... I promise I will save you..." Sougo whisper to himself was upset with that. But then hear their teacher call out to him. "Huh?"

"Sougo. Can you answer this algebra question." Their teacher point very hard question. "Now I know it seems hard but I know you can do it..."

"That easy it -25.92," Sougo responds to him.

"Wow, that is correct! And I thought you were not listening. " The teacher sound very happy about it.

"Thank you, sir... I am sorry about it." Sougo sits down. As went back to listen to the teacher. But feel like he been hunted by his past of fail save a friend... Still thinking on that.

After school:

"..." Sougo was outside with Hikaru as they waiting for Elena and Madoka.

"Sougo." Hikaru stares at him. "Are you ok? You seem more and more... the distance at class," Hikaru was worry about him. "and I hear you say a name... Who is Genkai?"

"Huh..." Sougo looks at Hikaru as she sees a sad... depression look on his face. "...Yea... it just I feel like I powerless at something... something from my past in that bad future I and Amina live in..." Sougo looks down.

"You mean the moment you could save your friend Geiz?" Hikaru begins to understand his pain."But why you say Genkai?"

"...Genkai is... an old friend... some could say we like a brother..." Sougo starts to cry. But Hikaru begins to hug him. Pray it to make him feels better.

"Hi, guys!" Elena runs to them as Madoka walks to them, yet Madoka sees Hikaru hugging Sougo as see him crying. Later on, Elena notices too. "Sougo... why are you crying?"

"...Just thought of losing someone important from that one choice Amina and I cost..." Sougo says it as Madoka was upset to hear that as she holds him too as Elena hug him too.

"I know that feels... one time there was a car accident... it almost hit my dad and my first brother... from that moment I felt powerless... feel like there nothing I can do... I know it not the very thing... Yet I understand that pain of helpless." Elena holds him too. "But if you find a way to save your friend. Please don't hesitate."

"Elena is right... we are a team now, as a team we so help each other... Come on let go to your home. We need to get ready for the next Rider watch or awakening the next start princess..." Madoka took them to Sougo's home.

"Eh!" Hikaru just realizes something. "...hey guys... don't be mad... but I forget my backpack again..." The girls and Sougo just sigh. "Sorry I need to get it!"

"Let me help you get it." Sougo smiles as he walks into the school with her. But unknown there was someone there...

At the classroom where Hikaru left her backpack with Fuwa still in:

"..." A teen in dark hood and in black clothing wearing black glasses, into the class... Went to Hikaru's backpack and took out the notebook where Fuwa sleep in. "..." He brings out a chain cover in the book cause Fuwa go wild but somehow cannot escape. "Excellent my mindless slave..." There was Swartz's voice coming from his glasses. "Now hurry to take the book before-" They hear something as both Hikaru and Sougo walk in.

"Hey what you doing with my notebook!" Hikaru was shocked as the mystery teen but he attacks Hikaru but Sougo about protect her by fight back. "Sougo!?"

"Hikaru run and get the girls! And called Amina I have a feeling she is with Lala right now." Sougo signals her as Hikaru nodded and go to their upperclassmen. Leaving both Sougo and the mystery teen to fight head-on. "Look you don't know what you doing, that book is very important to my friend!"

"Oh, I believe he does my dear traitor former prince Sougo." Swartz able to talk to them to the glasses.

"Swartz?! Figure you do this but with using someone. You kind rather do it by your own hand... am I right you monster?!" Sougo says with the same anger he gives to Ora from their last mission. "What with this doll Swartz!?"

"Doll... Funny you could say that... My puppet exposes yourself..." Swartz ordered his puppet as revealed his face as show what he looks like. Cause Sougo is in shock. "Suprise... the doll... is your best friend... Geiz... Now my puppet attacks your own friend." Geiz screams at attack Sougo. But Sougo just evades the attack. "What wrong, don't have huts take on your friend and leader?"

"N-No I can't..." Sougo keeps dodging the attack. "Geiz wake up! Please it me Sougo!" Sougo begins to crying again, it can't handle the fact he has to hurt someone he been with. "Please, you gotta!" At the moment of weakness, Sougo gets hit on the ribs by a kick from his friend. Cause him to get to travel to the wall.

"That was a fun fight to see." Swartz was chuckling with delights. "But we must leave now you fool. And tell your friends... this is your fault to let your emotion let you disappoint. Now let's go my puppet and hurry back to the points. And wait for me there." Geiz walks out. "And put back on your hoodies, only way keep you hidden." Geiz put it back on. Leave Sougo alone as he attempts to call out to him but fainted.

1 minute later:

"Come on we need to make sure-" Hikaru is with Elena and Madoka but see him on the ground, look hurt. "Sougo!" Hikaru goes to him. "Please wake up!" Hikaru shakes him. Cause Sougo opens his eyes. "...Sougo... what happens..."

"...it was Swartz's fault... he uses my weakness against me." Sougo looks down. Blaming himself.

"What you mean your fault and who is Swartz, and where is a notebook, where is Fuwa!?" Elena sound worries as Sougo who is Swartz, his action and what occurred. "...This... can't be true right... him using your friend right?" Sougo nodded while he clutches his knee and cry.

"I-I don't know what to do... I don't know how to do..." Sougo says it to them.

"I'm sorry Sougo..." Madoka feels upset about it. Knowing what Swartz did. Toy with is emotion. "it seems that time jacker we face is cold heart monster is he?" Sougo nodded. "Don't worry we can do it... we can save our friends." Madoka tries to calm him down.

"Thank... I need it." Sougo holds her. Want all the pain he feeling outs. Stop of the hurting. "I'll call Amina and Lala, warned them about the danger, they have right to know... mostly Amina." Elena and Hikaru nodded as they run out. Search for Geiz.

"I fear what happened to Fuwa. I don't want to lose her!" Hikaru starts to blame herself for this event. Blame for Sougo in emotional pain and suffering of this. For leaving Fuwa alone.

"Don't worry we won't but we can do is keep searching we may need people to foresee someone looks strange, act unusual!" Elena tells Hikaru that. "We better splits up and ask around." Hikaru agrees as they go on a different path.

At the street where both Lala and Amina was running to the school:

"Come on we need to get to school ~lun!" Lala was running ahead as Amina was behind.

*huff huff huff!* "Well sorry! I am a book nerd, not an athletic person!" Amina has a hard time to follow but notice her phone is ringing as she starts to check. "Wait! I'm getting a called from lady Kaguya!" Lala stops as she answers the called. "Yeah... Wait for what? ...N-no this cannot be... please... tell me you are lying!" Lala notice Amina starts to cry. "..." She turns off her phone as she screams out in rage and kicks a trash can. "SWARTZ!" Amina grinds her teeth as keep crying. I know that monster away took a low point. but this the lowest yet..." Amina wanted to show Swartz the true meaning of pain of hearing what happen.

"A-Amina... A-are you okay ~lun? What did Madoka tell you, ~lun?" Lala looks very worried to know what happens.

"...Let's just say... A monster does something unforgivable... Do something hurt Prince and me... to the core." Amina warns her. "Come on we need to look for a boy around our age... wearing black as wear black sunglasses." Lala as they start to search hard with Amina's help. "This can be happening... Why him..." Amina starts to think. "...Lala, I have an idea but we need to go back to the Time MaZine." Amina runs back to the ship.

Back at Nagisa and Honoka's home:

"...Hm... the kids haven't returned yet..." Honoka at look at the time. "it nearly past 6:00, don't you think something just happens?" Honoka look works a she looks outside. Waiting for the kids more. 'it nearly past dinner too..."

"Hey calm down Honoka. I'm worried as you are but remember they are as strong as us. Matter fact your son is as strong as you. And that say lots." Nagisa walks to her best friend's side.

"...Oh, I see them... and Sougo... He looks hurt..." Honoka sees Sougo and Madoka. As Madoka hold him. "Oh my what happens!?" She rushes to them as Sougo still looks upset.

"Mom... I don't how to explain. But I try..." Sougo walks in as he sits. "I just face my best friend... And... Nagisa's son..." The 3 were shaken as they turn on him.

"Wait what, my who?!" Nagisa was shaken the most. "You better tell now Sougo!"

"...Yeah... you better know the truth... My best friend name is Myoukouin Genkai, code name Geiz... he is our leader..." Sougo explains. "He was the one I regret don't save... we been grown up together since the day the war on Oma Zi-O start..."

"The war last longer!" Honoka looks at her son.

"No... the war started after Hagumi was born, a few months later after her birth. it was doing the time we were unaware about the upcoming event... until its too late... at the 3rd of the way you took me to where aunt Nagisa... and the moment I met my cousin and best friend... Myokoin Genkai. By that time you were married to someone that works with my dad, name Myoukouin Shougo..." Nagisa was surprised.

"Unbelievable, that name... I hear that before... why that sounds familiar...Shougo..." Nagisa felt over overwhelmed. "A-and Genkai... that was my grandfather's name..." Nagisa went back to look at him. "W-what you mean by face...?"

"I mean to go one on one... Right now he is controlled by the worst man Swartz. He is kind of man who plays with emotion... and he played with me..." Sougo sigh. "Andi need to do it..." Sougo gets up.

"Wait are you sure? You might risk hurt him?" Madoka looks at him as he looks serious.

"Yeah... Besides if we in different positions... he might take this rise, as try to save me." Sougo grabs his Rider watch as his Ziku Driver. "I wish it won't be this road to save them." He put it on. As put in his Rider watch. "Henshin!" He spins his Ziku Driver

"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!" The Ziku Driver have active as he transforms into his heroic alter ego, Kaman Rider Zi-O.

"I need to go and fight him... I'm sorry..." He runs outside as he active his Ride Striker, then get it as he drives off.

"SOUGO!" Honoka screams out to him. But far off gone to point.

"Don't worry Honoka, I will try to follow him! But I might have an idea but I need both Lala and Amina's help." Madoka goes off. Begin to call Amina again. "...Amina! I want to know are you in the Time MaZine? Good, I have there another time maZine. That might be how he able to get in this time period... Really you to think of that too? The great mind thinks alike. So Amina can you pick me up if you can." Madoka runs to the lake. "Pick me up at the lake."

Meanwhile with Hikaru:

"Oh..." Hikaru has been searching for Genkai for hours as soon she felt hopeless. Feel like she just lost a piece of herself. "...Fuwa..." Hikaru soon cry. But than Zi-O on his Ride Striker. "Huh... Zi-O?!" Hikaru went to forest as she starts to transform. "Star Color Pendant!" She put her pen into the pendant. "Color change!" She starts to change into her precure form. Transform into Cure Star. "Ok, now I need to follow him..." Cure Star starts to follow Zi-O as she hopes to gain speed to follow him. As it leads into the deep forest.

After a long while:

"I know it..." Zi-O stop as he sees two Time Mazine. With Geiz and Swartz. Seeing Geiz about to give the notebook to Swartz. "No way Swartz!" He summons his Zikan Girade as he changes it into Zyu Mode as he at Swartz's hand cause book fly off. "Fuwa!' Cure Star jump at the right moment as she snatches at time. "Cure star why you here?"

"I just follow hope you know where to go. But why you in your heroic Alter Ego form?" Cure Star asks him.

"...Go on a fight... So Swartz you going fight me... or make me fight against my leader?!" Zi-O yells at Swartz as he pulls off a devilish smile.

"What you think? My puppet... go all out on your solider and his allies as take back the book!" Swartz gives him that order as Genkai pulls out his own Ziku Driver, as pull out his own Rider watch.

"Huh... so that his Rider watch?" Star ask him that. As see him put on his Ziku Drive as activate his Rider watch as it says Geiz. As an image of a digital watch.

"...Henshin..." Genkai grabs both of his hand in a clockward way as he spins it.

"Kamen Rid~er Geiz!" They all watch as see Genkai Become Kamen Rider Geiz.

"Huh... So that he looks like Zi-O?" Star asks him again as Zi-O get ready to fight.

"Yea..." Zi-O nodded as Geiz summon his Zikan Zax in it ax form as he attacks Star "You go now!" He changes his Zikan Girade into his Ken form and blocks the attack. "This is my fight, not you! Besides we can't risk getting Fuwa to get taken!"

"There no want you can beat your own friend!" Swartz starts to laugh like a mad man. But then hear a blast as they turn and see. "What now!?" They see a group of 20 Nottorei with Tenjo and 3 unique characters. "Hm... my puppet." He orders Geiz stop and sees them. "So it's them..."

A shorten purple skin alien bright yellow hair worn as two giant pigtails and one green and one orange antenna attached to a pink headband. Wears a black choker around her neck with a pink circle attached to it. She also wears a black top with a yellow Zigzag-like stripe and small pink sleeves. Her gloves are black with yellow lining and purple stripes. Her skirt is round and alternates between the colors yellow and pink. Her belt is blue-grey with a pink circle in the middle. Her leggings match her gloves, both being black with purple stripes. Her shoes are pink with a black underside and lined with yellow at the opening. With a Bulter look like a cat by her side.

As other is a tall alien with pointy ears who is based on the Japanese monster Kappa, his skin tone is water green and his forehead has a red oval mark. His hair is olive green styled in a straight bob style and in the center of it, he has a bald characteristic of the Kappa. His suit is mainly dark green with an apple green torso and has orange tones on his thighs. Kappard has silver shoulder pads and a large silver neck inlaid with three pearls in the middle. His shoulder straps protrude from his shoulder pads, he wears transparent blue sleeves on his elbows. As for footwear, he uses silver pointed with light blue tones. On his neck, he wears a gold necklace and uses transparent orange lenses on his eyes.

"So you not lying! The time maZine does exist!" The purple is amazed to see both time maZine out in the wild.

"I-I don't believe so the tale of aliens who control time is too!" The tall was stunt but same time fears to see what things the alien he hear about can do.

"Well, it doesn't matter Kappard! Darknest will be happy about this." Tenjo laughs with pure delight. "Now than Aiwarn tries to get in for Darknest's shake."

"Huh, why they here?" Cure star was confused as see them here in all place.

"I guess they here for their time maZine for the star princesses... Just cut out of the middle man and capture them in the past..." Zi-O warns her. "I wish the girls are here.."

"Hey, why I have, like, to listen to you old!" Aiwarn glare at Tenjo. "if anything I, like, have a better idea!" Aiwarn was about to bring out something but Swartz uses his power to stop time. "H-huh... I-I, like, can't moves!"

"This for interfering my job you 4..." Swartz starts to walk to them. "Besides you have no chance able to take our time Mazine..." He put out 2 another Rider watch. "But I don't thank you for the reinforcement... Maybe your time up with us for taking down a common enemy in the future..." He starts to active them as it says Faiz and Fourze. "But now thank for the dummies." He shoves them into 2 Nottorei cause dark burst of energies come out.

"Oh no! Not again!" Tenjo tries to break free as both become monsters. "No no!"

*Roar!* THe first have become a monster look like a skeleton with armor as other become a living rocket monster.

"TENJO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Kappard yells at her as fear to see what going on.

"LET JUST SAY THEY NO LONGER UNDER MY CONTROLS! HE iN THEiR CONTROL!" Tenjo wants to get out. But Swartz snaps his finger as they all free. "BUT NEVER THAT HE NEED-" Kappard grab her.

'Wait for Tenjo..." Kappard stared at Swartz. "Tell me what you mean by team up?"

"You see it... for now get out of our way..." Swartz starts to order his people. "Now all of puppets attack on the precure and Zi-O!" Geiz and 2 new another Rider being to attack Star and Zi-O as both have a hard time to beat them. "Hm look like they are a bit too much..." He grins as the Notraiders watches.

"Wow, how did he able make 2 simple, like, Nottorei into mighty strong monsters..."Aiwarn was excited to see this.

"He uses some strange watch... looks eviler than watches the two mask-wearing fighter having," Kappard explains it as the fights go on. "...We may stick and watch. Reminding Nottorei. Go now!" They nodded as they go away.

"Aw, why you do, like, that for baldy!" Aiwarn glare at him for it.

"Far we knew he might have more of that watches, and the last thing we want is lost our army," Kappard tells her that as the fight go on.

"Gah!" Star just get hit by another Faiz as she slams into a red time maZine. "Z-Zi-O I can not handle this..." Star is scared as to see another Faiz get up to her as about to kill her. "No!"

" Soleil Shoot!" Cure Soleil come of the forest as save Star in time. "Thank god I got to you in time!" Cure Soleil run to Star's side. "So what are we facing?"

"Another Rider... call himself Another Faiz..." Star informs her as to get up while still holding her notebook. "But I need to run away and free Fuwa..." They hear another machine as it one the one Amina is driving. "Huh, Amina?" The ship is open as both girl as in their precure form with Lala as Cure Milky and Madoka as Cure Selene. "Girls you're here!" Star smile at them as Amina run us and see.

"Great more another rider! This is really bad!" Amina looks around and sees the Notraiders Commanders. "Oh, great who invited the idiot Commanders of the past!?"

"Hey who you, like, idiots you baka!" Aiwarn yells back at Amina.

"Don't lose your cool Aiwarn... Besides, that girl can't do anything." Tenjo smile.

"I don't, like, think so." Amina smile as she tosses Build Rider watch to Star. "Here a, like, fighting chance!"

"Thank!" Star grab it. "All right it's Rider time!" She active Build watch and put it on the slot on her right waist. As the Commander see an image of Kamen Rider Build. while watch say 'Best Match! Build'.

"Huh, who is that?" Kappard stunt to see Kamen Rider build as it becomes armor for Star.

"Armor on!" Star gets ready as armor gets on her. "Oh ready!" She summons build's weapon as break the chain free Fuwa. Cause Fuwa come out with a happy look and hug Star. "Aw! it good to see you too Fuwa but we need to get you away!" Fuwa ignores her as she fled to Zi-O as he fights with Geiz.

"Fuwa stop ~lun!" Milky try to warn but see she is not listening. "OH ~lun." She brings out Ex-Aid watch, while she and Selena drop to the battlefield. "Rider time ~lun!" She active the watch then put it on her slot. while the watch says 'Level Up! Ex-Ai~d!'.

"Wait she have one too!?" Tenjo notice as see an image of Ex-aid as become for Milky

"Armor on ~lun!" Milky get ready as armor get on her. "Fuwa I'm coming!" She summons Ex-aid weapon as she going to defend. But sadly Another Fourze come in and attack her. "Hey, ~lun!" She realizes she has to defeat another Fourze.

"Don't worry I'll help!" Selena aid her by shooting arrows at him.

"Fuwa please wait!" Soleil tries to get but see Star have trouble with another Faiz even with Build's power. "Oh... Zi-O protect her! She coming to your way!" She runs to star's side again to defeated another Faiz.

"Huh?" Zi-O turn as there was a bright light at moment Fuwa come to him. "Huh... where am I?" He turns and sees the image of a tall woman, with light blue as it resembles a lion's main as she has blue eyes, in a light blue dress. "You are Lbo princess but why you are here... or is it why I am here?"

"Zi-O...hero of the future." The woman calls out to him. "Like you say I am Leo Princess... I have been awakening than your spirit of want to save a friend..." Leo smile. "I am happy to see you inheritance something from your father... the worlds destroy Decade... his heroic's sense... but also something from your mom... Yukishiro Honoka... you want to save him don't you?" Leo Princess stare t Zi-O as he looks down.

"Of course... but I dunno how... but it seems the only way to do so by hurt him... but I don't want to hurt him. Please tell me! is their other way!" Zi-O start to cry as Leo Princess hear his plea.

"There is..." Leo princess smile at him. "and here it is..." The faded Zi-O and Geiz are still fighting as Fuwa is on his head.

"Huh..." Zi-O confuses as realize he still fighting his friend.

"What the wrong prince. Way over your head?" Swartz smiled as he enjoys the fight. "Besides you know this is a fight you can not win. You can not save your friends all of them..."

"You're wrong!" Zi-O punches Geiz away as he pulls out Leo princess pen. "...Please... give me the power to save my friend Leo Princess..." He uses the pen to tap the button on his watch, then presses button belt as see an image of blue electric Leo on his belt and transfer to his right feet.

"Wait how did Zi-O have the Leo princess pen ~lun!?" Milky was amazed to see it. While Zi-O does a pose as put his leg out and ready for the attack.

"Leo Time Break!" Zi-O jump very high as series of magenta-colored "Kick" characters appears and circle Geiz. "Let go!" The blue lighting Leo grew bigger as the "Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Zi-O's right foot as Zi-O performs a flying kick into Geiz. Cause the blue lighting Leo do something to his. Cause Geiz to scream with great pain, along change him back. "Genkai!" He runs to his side. "..." He sees Genkai look all peaceful as feel a calm aura. "Genkai... Hey, wake up!"

"...Hey Sougo..." Genkai opens his eyes. "...Stop being a cry baby." Genkai gets up. "Also thank for saving me." Genkai turns at Swartz. "Now then... I think I have a few complaints about using for the hurt my friend and his friend!" Genkai was about to punch Swartz but he freezes the time once again. "Gah! You damn coward!"

"Hm... you do inheritance your mother's rage... How awful..." Swartz opens his ship. "Too bad but I must go now. But don't worry disgraceful children..." Swartz smile. "We will meet again..." He gets in as he goes. Cause time unfreeze.

"Gah! I hate it when they do that! Unbelievable!" Genkai yells out in rage. But realize the two another Riders still here. "At least I can get my rage out on them." He cracks his knuckles as he gets to fight.

"You better transform Genkai..." Zi-O smile at him as Genkai smile too.

"Yea." Genkai grabs his Ziku Driver. "Henshin!" He spins it as he starts to change.

"Kamen Rid~er Geiz!" Ziku driver cause him to change back to his alter ego Geiz.

"All right let's go!" Geiz says it as he and Zi-O attack another rider. Geiz takes on another Faiz as Zi-O on Fourze. "I believe we never fully introduction!" He says as he fights it off. "I am Myoukouin Genkai. And I'm Kamen Rider Geiz!" He beat the crap out of the another Feiz. "Now then, to end this Zikan Zax!" He summons his weapon on ax mode. "Let's go! Yumi mode!" He changes it into a bow as he shoots at fling him into the air. "Now than Ono mode!" Change it into ax again as the sting as another Faiz moment he went down. Fling him to the wall. "Ok care to join me with this one attack?" He stares at Milke and Selena as Milky nodded and say a thing to him... But sadly Geiz doesn't get her. "Yeah... I dunno what you say but I think that is yes.

"Of course. We need to end this trouble before he hurt someone." Selena agrees as both girls run to his side.

"All right let's go!" He active his drive as he spins it. "Now! Time burst!" Geiz projects a vision of the enemy's defeat as a series of yellow-colored "Rider" and "Kick" characters appear in a line towards another Feiz. Next, get ready to jump as he sticks out his right leg. "Ready girls!" They nodded as they do the same pose as him. "Now!" They all jump cause character come to together and get on his right foot.

"Time Burst!" They say at the same time as the trio go and they all kick him at the same time cause him to change back to into a normal Nottorei. "All right one down!" The trio watch as Zi-O, Soleil and star able handle this. "Time to end this Zi-O!"

"Got it!" Zi-O active his driver again as he do another Time Break. "Now our turn to end this, let's go girls! Also, Fuwa get ready for a ride!" Fuwa nodded as she hangs on Zi-O's helmet

"Got it!" Starr and Soleil get to their side as they do pose with their right leg. "This going be Twincool!" Star looks forward with Soleil smile.

"Hm time for us to shine everyone!" Soleil says it as they all jump and do Time Break together.

"Time Break!" Star, Soleil, and Zi-O say it at the same time as they all kick another Fourze. Cause him to change back into another common Nottorei.

"Quickly grab those watches before-" Just when Geiz about to grab them both Tenjo and Kappard grab the watches. "What the?!" He sees the Notraiders commanders hold another watches. "...unbelievable... they got it..."

"Don't worry we won't use it... for now," Kappard warns them as he smirked. "Precure next time we see it each other... we will be fighting for the time maZine for us go back to time and capture the princess in the past. And the one who known as Kamen Rider... get ready for a rumble once we master the way of the... another rider" They went back to their planet as both Riders feels unease.

"...Hey, guys don't worry!" Star tries to make them feel better. "A look bright say you free of that monster's control! Also, we got Leo princess's pen!" Both Riders pull off their watches as turn back into their civilian form as they stare at each other and smiles.

"Yea... Oh, Genkai... I tell aunt Nagisa about who you are... she was shocked..." Sougo tells him that.

"So I guess she knows about who I am and the fact I am her son?" Genkai as he still smiles. "I figure... besides it be a matter of time."

"Huh..." Star, Soliel, and Milky hear that as they were a shock to hear. "You a precure's child too!" Star was stun for the news. "Does Amina know that too?!"

"No, but since she is the smartest one in the time she will," Genkai tells her as Amina set down the time Mazine. Open the hatches.

"Yeah he right, I know that from the moment we met..." Amina says it.

"..." Star think but go back in the time mazine. "Never... you can tell us the backstory... now go back to the ship... ready Fuwa?" She stares at Fuwa as she replies with a nodded. With the team go in.

"Oh welcome back leader Geiz." Amina smiled at him.

"Great to be back. Now go to what they want to go." Genkai order as she responds with a yes and goes.

Later at the ship:

"Ok almost ready..." 2 hours have passed as the precure are in their civilian form as Hikaru ready to revives the Leo princess, as they are with prunce. "Now we need to wait for your parents to come in."

"Why!?" Prunce stare at her. "Why we have to wait for them!? We need to revive the Leo princess now!"

"Well, I think it going twincool if our first successor pretty cure gets to know them!" Hikaru smiled at her. They hear a knock. "Oh, they're here!" Hikaru opens the door as see both Honoka and Nagisa. 'Great you come!"

"Well who can pass up to see an all-powerful princess being revived, so let get it started it." Honoka smile.

"Also see who it happen... though I am here to met Genkai, my son..." Nagisa walks in and sees Genkai. "Wow... you almost look like my grandfather... But with my hair color... and eyes color.." She gets close to him as Genkai feels nervous.

"...H-Hello mom..." Genkai barely looks at Nagisa. Yet Nagisa hugs him. "Huh... why? To you, I am a complected stranger..."

"That may be true but I am your mom.' Nagisa hugs him for a while. "Besides I thought you might need a mom's hug after what you been to.' Nagisa smile as look happy.

"...Yeah... thanks." Genkai was happy about that. "Hey, Hikaru are you ready?"

"Of course! Ready Fuwa?" Hikaru looks at Fuwa as she nodded. "All right let us go!" She put Leo princess into the notebook as it opens up as star with Leo zodiac symbol come out as pen touch it. Cause it forms into stars as Leo constellation. They all see Fuwa change.

"Wow look at her! She looks like a lion!" Nagisa was amazed to see how cute she look.

"LEO CONSTELLATION!" Fuwa roar like a Leo as a platform in shape of the star appears as it leads them to an unknown place.

"Huh... Hey, Nagisa is it me or..." Honoka looks around for a bit.

"Yea I got feeling we been here before..." Nagisa unsure but feel like that somehow. But then look back at Fuwa as she does her thing.

"Come back, starlight!" Fuwa ride on the blue star than shoot it at the air. Cause fireworks. Making Leo princess appear. As revives her.

"..." Leo princess flies down as she sits down. "Thank you, everyone, and thank you again Zi-O for waking my spirit." She smiles at Sougo. "And it nice to see you again Honoka and Nagisa it been many years since we last see each other. And with that nice boy... Kadoya Tsukasa. Also known as..."

"Kamen Rider Decade..." Both Nagisa and Honka say it at the time as seeing an image of them with a teenager around their age.

"Gah what that!" Nagisa was confused. "It feels like something want to break out in my mind!"

"That you memory want to be free." A woman with very long pink hair in form, as the dark pink hair color in the form in horns. in a light pink dress as with a light pink scarf with a dark pink spot like a cow. "Nice to see you again also."

"Huh..." Prunce flies to her. "Taurus princess! You met them too!?"

"All the princess met them. When they at the end of the journey you and your male friend come to after saving 10 dimensions." Taurus princess informs them.

"At the end what you mean?" Nagisa asks her.

"...Many years ago when you two at age 15. You two somehow caught in the crossfire of 10 dimensions about to merge cause the self to proclaim king. Who control times." Taurus princess looks sad as she relives that event. "It nearly took you a year to go back home. And you won't if you haven't met his rebellious."

"Wait if that happen!? How come we don't remember!? Nagisa was more confuse.

"...Because it was the rebellious son's idea... best for you forget with all the pain... the pain for two have seen... by lock those memories up." Taurus look down but stare at her sister as they nodded. "But we think we may best we unlock it." They summon a bright light. cause those memories they have lockup be unleashed.

"Huh... mother?" Sougo was a worry as see her look strange as to Nagisa.

"H-hey mom are you ok?" Genkai holds her. Than Nagisa holds him. "...I remember... the pain and trouble have caused..."

"...The nightmare has caused... by... by Tsukasa's father..." Honoka starts to cry. "The war he creates... many been killed..."

"Many... Tsukasa attempts to saves... But end up wasted an effort..." Nagisa starts to cry.

"...Yeah, the reason why you should never remember..." A man in pink armor appear.

"Decade, how-" Leo was surprised.

"I come here often after hearing news about 3 jokers ended your life."The walks to the center, remove his pink driver, change him into a man with brown hair and brown eye in a business suit with pink cotton clothing and with pink old twin lens camera as he looks he is in his 30s. "But I don't expect to see my friend's memory return..."

"But Tsukasa they need to remember! It has been over 10 years! They have the rights to remember!" Taurus look at the man. "Beside Tsukasa, they need to know about the monster your grandfather is... and how far he turn the Queen's will, Kujou Hikari into a monster of darkness!"

"...S-she is right..." Honoka gets up. "...Beside you should the kids know..." Honoka looks at the current precure. "And our sons and their friend. It seems they only scratch the surface of your dad... or we should we say Oma Zi-O."

"our sons?" Tsukasa look confuses than look at Sougo and Geiz as well at Amina. "I see... you really did come to the past... like that girl with pink hair say... And you must be my son huh?" He looks at Sougo. "And you must be my son... wow you almost look like me...' He smiles a bit.

"Yeah... and by pink hair girl? What do you mean? There a lot of them..." Sougo was confused.

"...By few ago years ago I met a girl name Hoshizora Miyuki. After we cross path at Tokyo... she says I have the look of a boy who helps her... But with dark blue hair and blue eyes... now I get it... so why you here?"

"Well, grandpa use time mazine go back and time and capture the precure, all the precure of the past!" Sougo thinks it best to tell that to his past dad.

"...The project time mazine is finally complete?" Tsukasa is a worry. "So that why you come to past?" Sougo nodded. "...When being careful... that is known to be a demon of demon for his action... go far to kill my little sister..."

"Wait I have another aunt!?" Sougo was shocked to hear.

"Well don't worry my sister is still alive just now under a different name... last time I hear of her she on a time train with an old man, a boy she can trust, and 4 monsters..." Tsukasa notices they give strang look. "Don't worry the monsters are friendly. They have good hearts just strange..."

"Uh don't want to know..." Elena doesn't want to know what it is.

"Yeah... but still, I doubt that the demon is happy to know you are against him... I'm proud of you." Tsukasa smile.

"...Thank father..." Sougo but see his dad go. "Wait for father-" He saw his father summon thing as he goes in. "..."

"...Don't worry kid he known to be lone wolf sometime.' Nagisa smile. "Besides we will meet again..."

"She is the right young boy..." Leo princess. "But children. I want to warn you... your future just opens up to unknown and you will be tested for your faith, courage, your skills, and most importantly your trust into others and your friendship. But I know you all past." Leo princess. "And Prunce..."

"Y-Yes Leo Princess!" Prunce flies to her. "I order you to be by their side... with Fuwa, you may need your help in the future too as for her help."

"I won't fail you!" Prunce smile.

"I know... now farewell until we met again Cure Riders!" Leo transports them back to their own homes.

Nagisa and Honoka's home:

"Huh... how we?" Nagisa looks around. As Honoka, Sougo and Genkai are with them.

"Never mind that... children please took those warning to hearts." Honoka smile.

"Don't worry aunt Honoka." Genkai smiles.

'That good! Man, it gets late... Genkai you want to stay?" Nagisa looks at her.

"Hm... yea I don't have a place to live in the time period and the ship I come in have no bed... so I'm going sleep on the couch." Genkai on the couch as he goes.

"That good night Genkai. Tomorrow we go out to get your new clothes." Nagisa smile as she went to her room.

'I better go to bed, night mom." Genkai walks to his room.

"Yea, night Sougo..." As she sees her son go to bed. She walks to the door.

"Going out?" Genkai asks her.

"Yeah... I need to clear my head..." Honoka walks outside.

At Hikaru's home:

"Huh?!" Honoka was on her bed as she looks around as see Fuwa sleeping on her bed. "Huh... good night Fuwa... man today was crazy... but now I am worried..."

somewhere at the park:

"..." Honoka was at the part as see a cop with a twin-lens pink camera walks by. "...Hello Tsubasa... nice night we have..."

"...Yea it is..." Tsubasa smile. "So why you out here?"

"Just hope I can say sorry... for lock up your memory..." Tsubasa looks down.

"...It is ok... you were thinking about our safety after see how dark our lives become when we travel together... the people you cannot save..." Honoka looks down too... "But happy you are ok... so what are you doing now?"

"...Just search for my destiny..." Tsubasa says it with a sad tone.

"I see you can live with us." Honoka gets up to him as hug him.

"Thanks... but no... I think it is safer I am away from you... I don't want that demon hurt you because of me..." Tsubasa makes her stop the hugging.

"I understand... will we see each other again?" Honoka looks at him.

"...I dunno but I hope we do... farewell..." Tsubasa walks off.

"...Farewell..." Honoka moans a bit know about Tsubasa's pain and broken spirit.

AT place unknown:

"..." The Notraider just return to their lair as monster looks like an oni appear in a blue cloth and just wear the only pant walk to the commanders "I see you all fail again... tell me what happens?"

"Oh, it something you don't believe but look at we got." Kappard shows him other Rider watches.

"Wait for those look like the Kamen Rider!" The Oni grab him. "Tell me why you have it!"

"Well, Garuouga... it a long story..." Tenjo informs him that. "But tell me what is a Kamen Rider."

"...I will tell you after explaining why there a tracer device!" Garuouga yells at them.

"Huh... what, like, you mean...?" Aiwarm turns and sees what he meant. "GAH! WHY IS, LIKE, THAT THERE?!" There was a flash as a time machine appears with Oma Zi-O come out.

"Why hello, I believe you have something belonging to me..." The group moves back as they sense great darkness from him. "Now... lets talks..."

Hikaru's POV:

Next time! My team and I go back to the year 2007 to save Yes! Precure 5. Wait what Aiwarn doing in the past and is that the same another watches she stoles. Also why I and Genkai are not getting along?! And Huh? Both Genkai and Sougo just gain new form base on the Rider Faiz and Fourze.

Next chapter! Geiz and Zi-O new form. The unstoppable combo! This going be twincool!


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru's Pov of the narrative:

Hi, I am Hoshina Hikaru! I am just a normal second-year student who loves constellations and space girl with normal mom, two great grandparents with a grandmom who away calm and relax, and a grandpa who is away serious and strict! As believers, we are not alone on planet earth. And here a secret... We're not! A few months ago I met a cute fairy comes out of my book, turn out it from a different planet! That cute being name Fuwa, later on, I met my best friend name Hagoromo Lala and her friend Prunce! They too are from space, basically they from the same planet! Is there more too! After that, I become a pretty cure, or in short, precure! My Precure name is cure star! Later one my best friend Lala become too as she alter-ego is cure milky. Soon we met two more! We met Amamiya Elena, a third-year student girl who is very popular know as Cure Solei, and lastly, we met Kaguya Madoka a third-year student who tries her best to be ladylike, as her alter-ego is Cure Selene!

Along on our path with met 3 new friends, whose name are, Myokoin Genkai, Yukishiro Sougo, and Woz Anima. My new friends are from the future too! Is that twincool! Also known the truth both Genkai and Sougo are the son of the original pretty cure!

Their goal is to return to the past and change the event of time of the precure are capture and use as weapons. As they scatter the power of their successor through the time of our successor! Include to timeline of prime-age of the first precures. AS the power take form of trinkets calls rider to watch.

We form a team, team made out of both precure and Kamen rider! Travel through time and space to gather the rider watches and awaking the princesses! This going be twincool!

At the hideout of the notrigger:

"..." Oma Zi-O was there was he open a gate between time. "Now then give what you stole to me you mongrels. Or face my wrath." Oma Zi-O warns them.

"No, like, way." Aiwarn moves away as went behind Garuouga's back.

"...Now then, the one call Garuouga... will you fight or yield?" Oma Zi-O stares at Garuouga. As Garuouga can sense great power in him.

"..I-I... yield..." Garuouga bow to him as he looks frightened. Cause of his Commander is shock from this. "I hear darks tale about you. The tale about you tries to merge all dimension to be an emperor... And how you bend the will of time and space in your favor..." The way Garouga say have shaking and scared tone.

"Good to see one of you fool understand." Oma Zi-O says with pride. But the moment on he took one step. one of the Nottorei try to ambush him from behind but fails as that foot solder was knock out as the moment felt like something stop. "...pathic move you pull off Kappard." Oma Zi-O glare at him.

"H-How you know it was-" When Kappard was about to finish his sentence. Oma Zi-O was in front of him with see him move. "W-Who are you?" Kappard moves back as fall down.

"...Someone who can help me is revived." A dark figure appears.

"Ah, you must be Darknest... Someone who is powerful... Before me." Oma Zi-O looks at the spirit. "So you want a deal or something?"

"Something like that..." Darknest looks at him. "As long you can help us get ride of the precures."

"Deal I am planning to take them all with me. All the precure from different times." Oma Zi-O sounds happy. "As long you can help me to stop my grandson, that false Zi-O, and his two friends."

A few days later at Mihoshi Middle School:

"Man what a night..." Sougo looks very tired.

"Have another bad night at home Sougo?" Hikaru asks him that. As both Madoka and Elena were worried.

"Yeah... both my aunt Nagisa and Genkai fight. I hear yell mostly from Genkai when Aunt Nagisa use some wrestling skill." Sougo yawn. But Hikaru was a stunt to hear what Nagisa doing.

"...Was your aunt a wrestler?" Madoka was confused as to think she does not type who do it.

"No, she learns those move from her father. The only time she does those move to give disciplinary to him..." Sougo tells her that.

"...Each day I become more fearful of your aunt, Sougo." Elena looks scared. As think what kind of parent does that kind of disciplinary.

"Try living with them. Hey, you hear news about Lala, Anima, And Genkai are going to be students in our school." Sougo smile.

"Of course." Madoka smile. "I hear it from the school board. I know both Lala and Amina going be you and Hikaru. As for Genkai, he is going to be in the same class with Elena and me." Madoka was happy on. "I just hope girls won't go crazy over Genkai as that did with you." Madoka was worry about that. "Or worst after seeing you too together like brothers you two are."

"Don't worry beside Genkai away the type know how to handle girl better than me." Sougo smile. "Now come on don't want to be late for class!" Sougo runoff as Hikaru nodded then smile.

"I hope this goes well." Madoka sigh.

"Yeah me too. Come on you can't be late for show Genkai around the place." Elena grabs her hand and go.

Inside at the third-year classroom:

"Student stand up." The third-year's teacher calls out to them. "Today we have a new student. "Every welcome Myokoin Genkai." Genkai walks in as he wears the male uniform but wearing a red-and-black necktie.

"Hello. I am Myokoin Genkai, I come from Hiroshima... I move here because my parents want me to have the best learning experience. I am very goods in sport. As I am very good at soccer like my dad. But I am smart. But only somewhat above average smart." When Genkai was done. Most of the girl think how cool he looks or how amazed he is. "I'm going to take my seat now Miss."

"Certainly Mr. Myokoin." The teacher smile as Genkai sit behind Madoka, and next to Elena

"Wow you did good Genkai but I have a feeling you won't be alone." Elena point with girls looks very jealous.

"...Yea... You know Sougo warn me about this. But I don't expect it to be this bad..." Genkai was feeling a bit scared. "So Madoka when are you going me the tour?"

"After homeroom, ok?."Madoka tells him that as he nodded.

Meanwhile in second-year class:

"Hello everyone ~lun." Lala and Amina say it as the time. But one was most shock was Hikaru as she notices Lala is speaking in human words. As Lala and Amina wearing the school uniform with their own tie color. Lala's is light green and Amina's is dark green

"Let me introduce ourself ~lun," Lala says it. "I am Hagoromo Lala, and this my twin sister Hagoromo Amina ~lun."

"It very nice to met you ~lun. I hope you have enjoyed our time being here ~lun." Amina smile. "We are here to learn from best from this school offer."

"Hey, Sougo?" Hikaru was whispering to Sougo. "Why are they proposing to be twin sister?"

"Because they think it is more believable... Plus her last name is Woz. And that is the last name on one on this planet have. Since she is an alien."

"Oh right..." Hikaru just realized that. Soon notice the boy was a stunt to see them as unexpected to see twin. "Oh, boys in the class... Oh, how can they be this foolish..."

"Better let them think they are twins," Sougo tell her that as the girls sit next to them. "So Lala looks like that bracelet that Amina made works does it?"

"Yeah, I am so happy ~lun! Now people can understand me ~lun!" Lala smile with joy.

"Well, I am a great mechanical master. But couldn't do without Prince Sougo's help." Amina as Hikaru was confused. "Oh, right you don't know you see the prince is a genius when it comes to a method like this. He was one how to build the formula for it. I just build the machine."

"Yeah, I just think of something as like how to make it work. Since it relates to the brain and makes sure it does connect to it." Sougo explain that to Hikaru

"Wow, that twincool! You must get lots of tutors when you live with your grandpa." Hikaru was excited.

"No... I inherited from my mom..." Sougo lookup. "My grandpa barely care about me. He just has me around to keep close on me and make sure I say on his side..."

"Oh... sorry..." Hikaru looks sorry for saying that now.

"That ok. That behind me now." Sougo sigh. "Now let just enjoy our homeroom time now and rest." The girl nodded and just let the day go by.

meanwhile at the hideout of the notrigger's hideout:

"Hm... this is the person you want me works with my lord?" Ora was by Oma Zi-O's side as he been introduced to Aiwarn. "This girl looks very weak and unintelligent my lord."

"Hey, I should, like, say same to you. You-" When Aiwarn about to finish what she says. Ora use her power to stop her. "Gah, not, like, again..."

"Be careful what you say, little girl. Or you will have an unforeseen accident with my power!" Ora glare at her as Aiwarn snarl at Ora. "Learn you place you, filthy alien!"

"Ora stop!" Oma Zi-O yells at her. "Now I am ordering you to work with this alien!"

"But my lord!" ORa was upset but then felt his malice. "...F-fine my lord..." Ora look down. 'You better don't in my way kidnapping the Yes! Precure 5..."

"Wait we are, like, find more precure! Where, like, they are?!" Aiwarn doesn't want to meet more.

"In the past 2007... and you fail to realize the precure we are capturing are the successor of the star twinkles... if we took them out we can make sure the history of this war go to our flavor," Ora explain that to her.

"I see." Aiwarn smile. "If we, like, capture them. Then there a few, like, those rotten precures don't exist."

'Of course... My lord, we were going to my time Mazine now." Ora looks at him.

"Of course but Aiwarn warns the time mazine that my scientist make only for Ora. So no funny idea..." Oma Zi-O glare at Aiwarn, cause her to be scared after felt that dark malice feel.

"G-Got it.." Aiwarn almost chock on her own words.

"All right let go..." Ora summon her Time mazine. "This time I won't fail you, my lord." Ora and Aiwarn walk into her mazine and fly off. "And bring those weak Nottorei."

"Come to one Bakenyan, like, we need to go now," Aiwarn warn her butler as Bakenyan was glaring at Oma Zi-O. "And you two Nottorei, like, come with us now!"

"You better go cat... unless you want to turn to stone like your people..." Oma Zi-O warns him. Cause Bakenyan is shocked. "I know who you are. And you have any idea. I make sure every you care on that dead planet suffer. For your sins." Bakenyan was angry to hear that but go in.

Back at school:

"Yes, finally lunchtime!" Hikaru smile as she and the rest of cure riders eat their lunch.

"Hikaru this isn't the time to eat." Genkai glare at her. "We should use this time to think up what we do for the next attack of the time jackers or those notrigger attack. Remember we are facing two forces for the fate of time and space."

"I hate to say it but Genkai have point," Elena says it. "That means we all have to train very hard, for them don't gain the upper hand."

"Plus with fact, we have to travel time and space for it. Since the princess is scattered to different planets, as rider watches are in the hand of our past successor precures.

"B-but... I want to eat..." Hikaru is upset. Cause Fuwa come out the door and try to cheer her up.

"Hikaru this is not time to eat you know." Genkai glare at her.

"Hey Genkai how we eat first then talk ~lun." Lala just to eat as Fuwa agree.

"Yea let us eat first!" Hikaru yell at Genkai

"No, we need to plan!" Genkai yells back as they fight over what they should do first.

"...Really?" Sougo sigh as Fuwa to him. "Hungry my little fairy?" Fuwa nodded as look upset. "Don't worry." While both leaders fight. Sougo grabs the book and uses the Leo princess pen to draw a meal for Fuwa. "There you go Fuwa." He draws her a cheesecake with a graham cracker crust and strawberry sauce.

"Sougo, Sougo!" Fuwa chow down as the group was overwhelmed.

"...Did Fuwa say your name..." Amina was astonishment. Than Fuwa look at Amina. Thank smile.

"Amina, Amina!" Fuwa her name then look at Hikaru and Lala. "Hikaru, Lala!" The group was amazed as Fuwa start to eats her cheesecake.

"Wow! Fuwa is really growing up!" Hikaru was proud of it. Like, feel like a proud parent watching her child growing up.

"Hey everyone this is not important."Genkai ruins it.

"Oh? Why not?!" Hikaru mad at him for not taking this seriously. 'This is so important! Fuwa is the key to revives. And Fuwa rarely speak too! On the fact she a baby!"

"Still we all are on the mission remember!" Genkai glare at her. As these two start to fight again.

"This won't go well. How we plan while we eat." Sougo suggests that.

"We may well but tell me, prince. Why you didn't think of that in the first place." Amina looks at him.

"I want to but I don't to be in the middle of their fights," Sougo explain as their fight looks like one those heated argument that won't end.

"Oh... we see what you mean.." Madoka agrees as they eat their lunch and plan what they should do.

"Oh yeah, I have an idea for time jacker try to go back in time..." Sougo looks at them. "But it involves have to split up..." the girls nodded as the two leaders are still fighting.

Meanwhile back at Honoka and Nasiga's home:

"..." Nagisa was packing as she gets to leave.

"Going to go soon Nagisa?" Honoka looks worried as see Nagisa have a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I am going back to Garden of Rainbows's shrine... just to pay my respect..." Nagisa tries to smile but couldn't. "You know... when we leave that town. I feel like there something wrong with our old town... something not right. But after our memory of our adventure with Tsukasa been unsealed... now I know why..." Nagisa starts to cry a bit.

"I know what you mean... when you see him... tell him I am sorry for don't save him in time." Honoka cry bit.

"Well do..." Nagisa walks out and sees a taxi driver with a twin-lens pink camera, wearing a hat to cover his face waiting. "So you want to come to Tsukasa?" Nagisa smile.

"Somewhat, but I am planning to see an old friend there. See how he is doing. You may well see him too since you two kinda clicks." Tsukasa offers her the chance.

"Yea I may do that. We have really spoken after you lock up my memory." Nagisa smile as she gets in the shotgun.

"Ok, let's go to the garden of the rainbow." Tsukasa gets in the car and starts to drift off to the Garden of Rainbow. As Honoka watch them.

"...Thank you, Tsukasa. Please make sure she be ok." Honoka pray.

Back at school with the crew finish with it:

"...I am so hungry...' Hikaru was slugging as upset with her own friends eat without. "Why you guys eat with me!?"

"Sorry but with you and Genkai are fighting so either intervene and be drag into it. Or eat without you... clearly you see what we pick." Amina says it in calmly tone.

"It likes you Amina. Take easy way..." Genkai looks at her.

"It really my idea, it seems you two don't get along," Sougo explain that to them.

"Hey, that is not true!" Hikaru puffs up her check.

"But it is. you seem to act like children." Madoka explains. "But we can go out and-" Madoka was interrupted with their watch phone ringing. "Oh, it must be Prunce." They all turn on the phone.

"Everyone! I detection time-altering activity! Must be time jacker again!" Prunce warns them with a worried tone in his voice. "It happens in the year 2007! They are targeting Yes! PreCure 5!"

"Look like we have to eat later. Time to go to everyone!" Genkai tells them that as they nodded and go to the time machine. "Tiem to show those time jacker what we made off together!" They nodded as they head to the forest.

"Ok, I take Amina, Hikaru, and Elena with me in my time mazine. Ok, Genkai?" Sougo tells them. Active his time mazine and head with his group.

"Oh boy here we go again with time sickness." Hikaru is not looking for it. As Sougo active his time mazine and go.

"Deal I take Lala, and Madoka than!" Genkai says as he active his time Mazin. Then they all head inside with Prunce waiting.

"Everyone ready?" Prunce looks forward to his first-time travel.

"Get ready for the motion ~lun." She says as hang on the chair.

"Time to go!" Genkai turns on his time mazine and goes back to the past.

meanwhile in the year 2007:

"We are here..." Ora, Aiwarn, and Bakenyan just arrive in L'École des Cinq Lumières of the year 2007. "Hm... time to cause chaos." She brings out another watch of Fourze and Faiz. Cause them to become Another Faiz and Another Fourze. "Now then bring me these girls." She gives the image of 5 students of the L'École des Cinq Lumières. "Now go. Those precures are no match for your power."

"Now then, like, go destroy everything. It only way, like, to bring them out." Aiwarn tells them. They nodded and start to destroy the place. Cause everyone to one... expects five girls. They all say "Precure." than "Metamorphose."

"Heh, here they come." Ora smile as sees five precure in the dust. "Yes! Precure five." ORa smile as look at them.

"Who are you, and why you are attacking our school?!" The pink leader shouts at her.

"Because we want you Cure Dream, along with your friends. You see you all very import to my lord. Cure dream. Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, and Cure Aqua! You are very important!" Ora smile. "Not just for the present. But for the future!"

"T-the future?" The green precure move back.

"That, like, right, Cure mint." Aiwarn laughs. "We from 12 years, like, later from the future. Sadly there a different precure ruin our plan. But we decided to go back, like, and erase your history!"

"Really there no way you come from the future." The blue precure doubt them.

"Doesn't matter as long we capture you! Go get them another rider." Ora order them. "Another Faiz, start with the Cure aqua. That fool shall know our terror." Another nodded and start to do his rider kick.

"There no way I let you do that!" The orange precure jump in to attack another Fourze grab her by the ankle and slam her into the group cause the orange cure to change back into her civilian's alter ego.

"Rin!" Cure dream was a shock to see how strong another Fourze is. "...H-How strong are they?"

"I-I dunno..." The yellow cure. Try escape but can't after Another Fourze start to target her and slam her into the wall. Cause he lost consciousness. As too transform back into civilian's alter ego.

"Urara!" Cure mint was upset. "And they are fast too... C-Cure dream... can we beat them?"

"...I-I don't know." Cure dream was beginning to lose faith. "B-But we have too! WE have to do something!"

"Like what?!" Cure aqua was upset but soon notice Another Faiz is about to attack her. But a miracle comes as it appears two-ship appear. "What is that." The ship just opens as they see Genkai, Sougo, Madoka, Elena, Lala, and Hikaru. "Huh... are they on our side."

"Oh great, like, it's them!" Aiwarn was upset

"Ok, everyone ready!" Sougo calls out as they are ready. "All right let go!" Both Sougo ad Genkai pull their Ziku driver than put it.

"Ziku-Driver." The device says as the boys pull out a watch. As Cure dream was a stunt.

"Those watches... so that means the I watches I found belong to them?" Cure dream starts to think. As they active the watches. Then put them on as Ziku driver say "Rider time."

"Henshin!" They spin it the driver. Cause an old clock and a digital clock appear and change.

"Kamen Rid~er Geiz/Rider Zi-O!" Remind Yes! precure 5 see them change.

"Wow, they like our male counterpart!' Cure mint was amazed.

"Don't worry we can handle another rider," Geiz say it as they get another rider, Zi-O handles Fourze, and Geiz handles Faiz.

"Wait that they are known as?" Cure Aqua was confused but sadly about to get an attack. "Oh no..." Zi-O jumps in and attacks them. "Huh... thank you..."

"Thanks, me. Grab your friend and go." Zi-O warns them as both Aqua and min grab Urara and run with her.

"There no way I can leave my best friend Rin." Cure dream was about to get her. But Start twinkle jump in front of her. "Huh, who are you?"

"Your successor." Elena smile as them, then notice both Ora and Aiwarn."Hm... look like our two worst enemies time up."

"Great that we don't need." Amina sigh. "Girl get ready to transform!" The girls need and start to pull out their pen.

"Star Color Pendant!" They all put their pen into their pendant as they start to change. "Color Charge!" THey change into their precure form. Hikaru becomes Cure star, Lala becomes Cure Milky, Elena becomes Cure Soleil and Madoka become Cure Selene.

"No way... So she says it true... they are from the future..." Cure dream doesn't believe as she sees Cure star and cures milky get Rin as both Cure Selena and Cure Soleil aid the riders. With the another. With Cure, Soleil helps Zi-O and Cure Selena aid Geiz.

"Don't worry my friend got her... the only problem that these don't stop... not unless we have the right rider watches to stop them..." Cure Soleil explain as Cure dream took a closer look and see their face up close.

"Tell does the watch look them but less evil looking..." Cure dream asks them.

"Yeah, why?" Geiz asks her.

"Because I have them. They appear before this fight happen." Cure Dream explains.

"Huh, Prunce you hear that?" Geiz pulls out his phone for Prunce to listen.

"She not lying I am sense two-rider watch in the classroom in a classroom on the radar!" Prunce explains that to him. "And it has the same energy as them."

"I see... that good. Geiz, you and Zi-O go and get them we can handle them." Cure Star tells them that.

"No way they too dangerous to handle on you own girls!" Geiz decline that plan.

"Geiz don't worry they can hand this." Zi-O grabs Geiz and Cure dream. " Now Cure dream which class they are in."

"Better yet I show you, boys. Run with me." Cure dream lead the way

"Ok Milky time for an upgrade." Cure Star brings out build watches.

"Got it ~lun!" Cure Milky bring out Ex-Aid watch as they act it. Both girls put them on their wrist and it says Ex-Aid and Build

"Armor on!" They say it at the same time as the image of the two past rider appear and become their armor as it says 'Best Match! Build' and 'Level Up! Ex-Ai~d!'.

"Cure Star we need took her away ~lun." Cure Milky look at her friend as Star nodded.

"It is better this way with this boost." They took the injure precure away from this." They jump off with her and took her to a safe place.

"There no way I, like, let you do that!" Aiwarn was mad. "Bakenyan go, like, after them!" Hey butler nodded and go after them

"Star go ahead. I got him ~lun." Cure Milky let Star ahead as she summons the hammer and battles him.

"Gah, Nyan!" Bakenyan gets by the hammer to the head as been knockback. "So this is the power of the rider... Really different from princess power." Bakenyan glare.

"Power of the rider who is a gamer and a doctor ~lun. Let me show you the full power ~lun!" Cure milky use Ex-Aid power of summoning a gaming stage with block around.

"Wait!? What you do, Nyan?" Bakenyan was a stunt to see Cure Milky take them into a different place.

"Just summon a stage ~lun. And only to get out if I call it off ~. Another way is you have to defeat ~lun." Cure Milky says with a smile. "But there no way for you to beat me ~lun." Bakenyan growl at Milky as realizes with that rider power.

meanwhile with the rider and cure dream:

"here we are." Cure dream them the classroom. 'They should be on my desk!" There was a blast both another rider crash in with cure Selena and Cure Soleil, bit hurt, yet still fighting. But look bit hurt. "Amazing my friend doesn't have a chance but you two do? How?"

"Let just say we face them before." Cure Soleil smile. "And pretty much know theirs move."

"That right." Cure Selena agrees. "And let's just say we gain this fighting chance with our friend. Now hurry and give it to them. We can handle them a bit longer." Cure Dream nodded and went to her desk and grab out the rider watch of Fourze, and Faiz.

"Boys catch!" Cure dream tossed to them as the boys grab it.

"Sweet Fourze. Remember I do lots with this guys." Zi-O sounds happy.

"Yea I know what you mean. Remember the combo we do with these guys." Geiz put on Faiz watch on his left slot of the Ziku Driver.

"On it." Zi-O put Fourze on his left slot. "Now then..."

"Armor time!" THe both say it at the time as they spin their Ziku-Driver as something happen.

"Armor time!" THe ziku-driver say see the image the true rider Fourze and Faiz.

"Wow, that Fourze character looks like a space with a helmet look like a rocket..." Cure Selena doesn't expect that.

"Well, at least Faiz look better." Cure Soleil smile.

"Complete! Faiz/3, 2, 1! Fourze!." The rider becomes armors cause Zi-O looks like a transformer rocket and Geiz look high tech with the cell phone on his shoulders.

"Huh look the armor can look be different on them too." Cure Selena was surprised on that part.

"Yea the cell phone look bit too much." Cure Soleil was a stunt to see but soon get head back into reality as another try to attack them, but girls dodge it. "You almost have us. Boys care to help."

"I am on it!" Zi-O change into a rocket as Geiz get on him and summon his Zikan Zax in Ono mode. "Move out of the way!" Both Cure Soleil and Cure Selena move out the way both hero riders take the fake rider outside. Cause both Aiwarn and Ora see it.

"No way! They have another upgrade!" Ora wasn't very happy. "And it the real rider of the another we are using?! That is it I'm stopping this!" Ora use her time stop ability. Stop everyone... expect Zi-O. "Wait for what?!"

"It seems Heure don't tell you about i can't be effective by those cheap power!" Zi-O start to aim at her.

"What the!?" ORa move out the way unknown she unfroze time. 'Gret now I can't realize my ace now!" Ora wasn't pleased with this. "Time to retreat."

"I good idea but first Geiz let's go!" Zi-O flies into another rider and drags them into space as Geiz hand on to him. "It space-time for those creeps!"

"I agree." Geiz agrees as all the precure look at them.

"Oh, that is twincool!"Cure star sees them going up. "I wanted to use that space-rider power!" Cure star was jealous than Rin start to wake up.

"Huh, where am I?" Rin looks around. "Huh... are you a precure too?"

"Precure from the future!" Cure Star smile. "And don't worry about your friends they are safe."

"R-Really?" Rin was unsure but then hear someone come in. "..." Cure Dream runs in and sees rin ok.

"Rin!" Cure Dream smile as run to her best friend and hug.

"Nozomi !" Rin hugs her back. "Tell me what happens."

"I dunno but let just say we gain helping from the future." Cure dream smile.

meanwhile with Cure Milky and Bakenyan:

"...Huff... huff..." Bakenyan was on the ground look very tired as Cure Milky is ok. "H-How you get stronger, Nyan?" Bakenyan was confused.

"Because of the power of Ex-aid, ~lun, Move I move and hit the block ~lun. The stronger I get, ~lun." Cure Milky turn off the stage. Then walks away from him.

"Grr, we not done yet precure-" Bakenyan about to tackle her but Cure Milky defeat by knocking him.

"I am sorry but you suffer enough in this fight ~lun." Cure Milky keep walking as she notices both Cure Mint and Cure Aqua was watching.

"Wow... you are very strong." Cure mint was a stunt.

"Yea but I am not really fighting along ~lun. In his form, I am fighting as 2 people ~lun. AS a precure and a Kamen rider ~lun. With the spirit of rider, I am using with me ~lun." Cure Milky explain than notice Urara waking up. "Good you are ok ~lun." Cure Milky smiles

"Huh, girls who are she?" Urara look at her as move back.

"A friend from the future. Here to help us and those creeps back to their time" Cura Aqua explains.

"OH good those girls are something... but where are those monsters," Urara ask as Milky look up and see the boys dragging them into the air.

"Don't worry two experts I know are handling them ~lun.' Cure Milky smile. Stare at the air as they head off into space.

At space with Kamen rider and another riders:

"All right time to end this." Zi-O flies them into space as they begin to do there finisher. "Ready to end this..."

"Away." Geiz and Zi-O spin their Ziku-driver as active the Faiz watch's power. "Let go!" Geiz uses his phone it changes into a weapon as he presses number 5 button 3 times then change into a laser pointer. "End this now." He attaches it to his leg than jump as the laser pointer summon a drill as Geiz jump in then jump out of it damage another Faiz as going down to Earth. "Exceed Time Burst!"

"Now Limit Time Break!" Zi-O unleashes barrage is a kick at Another Fourze than unleash final kick also drag him down to Earth.

"You're finished!" They say at the same time as they crash them into the ground. Cause another rides to change back into plain Nottorei. Along with another rider watch been destroy. With everyone sees.

"Hm... see that ora. As long as we are around! there no way I let you take this precure and every precure in time!" Zi-O warn her cause Ora get really mad

"N-no... I won't end like this!" Ora use her time mazine to blast everything at her sight. "I will here! You punks!"

"Oh, she destroying the school!" Urara gets up.

"No, you not ok Urara!" Cure mint grabs her.

"We need to go ~lun!" Cure Milky took them away but unrealize Bakenyan. But Zi-O did notice Bakenyan was about to be crush by the rumble causing by Ora.

"Geiz try to stop I need to save that butler!" Zi-O, tell that to him as Geiz nodded.

"Be careful Zi-O!" Geiz heads off to Ora as keep blasting.

"Uhg... what is going, Nyan..." Bakenyan looks and notices he is about to get crush but Zi-O jump in saving him.

"Are you ok Yuni?" Zi-O asks him as Bakenyan open his eyes after hear what he say.

"What you say?" Bakenyan doesn't understand but sees Ora blasting. "What she doing!?"

"Losing her mind that the problem... don't worry Yuni my friend got this," Zi-O explain as Geiz use his cell phone gin to destroy the blaster.

"...T-This is not happening..." Ora yell in regret than glare at the Kamen rider and precure. "I swear... I make you all pay... Time to go!"

"...Go Yuni... and don't worry... your secret is safe with me..." Zi-O changes back into his civilian alter ego as Bakenyan feel like he can trust him.

"...Thank you... you are very different from your grandfather... you are more kind and sensible, nyan." Bakenyan looks at him. "But this doesn't mind we are allies... future prince." Bakenyan runs off to the ship with the two defeated Nottorei. But before they lift. Bakenyan keeps looking at Sougo as the question about him. As what he known.

Later on with the school almost destroyed:

"..." Sougo look at the school as he looks around with the everyone include yes! precure 5 in their civilian's form as with Amina and Prunce. "...I am sorry for this." Sougo looks at the leader of precure 5.

"It ok.." The leader smile. "I am Yumehara Nozomi. "

"I am Yukishiro Sougo." Sougo bow to her.

"I am Hoshina Hikaru." Hikaru smile as others introduces themselves. A precure 5 do the same. "I am very sorry for this... not coming in time... Maybe we could go back and stop them."

"No that ok. You did so much for us. we are grateful." Urara smile at them.

"She is right... I just wish there a way for this mess never happen." Rin sigh.

"Maybe we can go back very early..." Hikaru suggests but Gankai declined it.

"Sorry but that out of the question. we don't know if we can make it worse." Genkai says that to her. "Time is something you can not control..."

"Genkai is right... if there was a miracle... we can do it..." Amina sigh.

"...We all are very sorry, We are." Prunce shed a tear as with the team cry too. "...Huh, Sougo is what normal?" Prunce notice the rider watch start to glow in warm light.

"What the..." Sougo brings both rider watch he owns as the rider watches that Lala, Hikaru, and Gankai have a glow too as a clock appear and go reverse.

"W-What is this!?" Prunce was confused as the clock go fast than hear something. "Why I hear... No way... E-everyone look!" Prunce point to the building as it like time of the building going reverse like the watches. "I SEE IT RIDEWATCH DOING!"

"The Ridewatch?" They all ask him that as they notice the watch is reverse time on the building.

"This is the power our dad tell us... is it Sougo..." Genkai was a stunt.

"Yea they away tell us the rider have the power to make a miracle like a precure..." Sougo was amazed to see the rider watch doing it. As it lasts a while until the building is fix

"...Thank you." Nozomi smile and cry with joy. "Thank you for everything!" She keeps on crying as the other precure 5 shares with the moment.

"You are welcome. We better go back to our time. I do hope we met again in the future." Hikaru waves them goodbye as they head off to their time.

Back in the year 2019 at Garden of Rainbow shrine:

"...Hey..." Nagisa walks to unmark grave as she lay flower bouquet on the gravesite. "It has been a long time... Fujimura Shougo... I am sorry don't visit much. It because my memory along your death was seal... my friend Tsukasa seal them for my safety just to forget about Honoka and I fail to save you when Tsukasa's demon lord for father try merge all 10 dimensions..." Nagisa starts to sob. "I-Its not fair you were in a crossfire of this war..." She cries very loudly as Tsukasa was there feel more guilty for this.

"...Well isn't my friend... Decade." A man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a t-shirt with a white and red jacket, with long blue jeans and black show look at him. "...Tell me... is that Misumi Nagisa?"

"...Yeah... Myokoin Shougo." Tsukasa looks at him. "She remembers about your doppelganger of this world. Along with his death."

"...I see... I hope this never happens..." Shougo was upset. "So that means she remembers about my world die, and who I am?"

"Y-Yea... Shougo. Or should I say Kamen Rider Kuuga." Nagisa walks to him as to give him a hug. "Good to see you again old friend..."

"Same..." Shougo hugs her back. "How Honka is doing."

"She is doing fine. She wants me to say hi... to her childhood friend as say sorry for not coming..." Nagisa looks at Fujimura Shougo's grave as there a ribbon ties up by Nagisa say 'rest in peace... innocent boy.'

Sougo's pov:

Oh boy, Genkai and Hikaru still fighting but it gets worse to point they start to battle each other. How this about to happen, and on a different planet too for the next star princess. If this gets more worst I dunno what to do. What is that Yuni and why he helping me.

Next chapter: Force team up Cure star and Kamen rider Geiz. Sorry guy but you need be to together. We will make a brighter future!


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

PreCure Riders

Part 5: Force team up Cure star and Kamen rider Geiz. (part 1)

Sougo's POV

Hello my name is Yukishiro Sougo, and I am Kamen Rider Zi-O, I am a Kamen rider from the future come to the past to save my mom, my aunt, and all the pretty cure of the past. My two best friends, Myokoin Genkai, who is Kamen rider Geiz, and Woz Anima, and I have teamed up with current precure, known as Star Twinkles precure. To gather all the rider watches. or the ride watches out past alien friend name prunce like to say.

Right now Genkai and I are living in Mihoshi Town, with my mom, Yukishiro Honoka and my aunt, Misumi Nagisa, aka Genkai's mom. We also go to Mihoshi middle School with my friend the precure known who are Hoshina Hikaru, a cheerful girl, Hagoromo Lala, an alien from a planet called The Star Palace, and one of my best friend Woz Amina as my classmate, Amamiya Elena, she knows as The Sun of Mihoshi Town, and Kaguya Madoka, The Moon of Mihoshi Town, both Elena and Madoka are our upperclassmen and in same class with Genkai.

Right now girls on a mission but I guess you know that already... As you know what we doing now. I just hope you get up to speed right now our next story start now.

At notrigger's base:

"How dare you and Ora fail the mission!?" Oma Zi-O grabs Aiwarn by the throat. "Give me one reason I shouldn't end your pathetic existing!"

"Because we need her..." Darknest warns him. "You may not know but she a genius..."

"Tell me your term of genius Darknest?" Oma Zi-O doubts him.

"Trust me..." Darknest says it with pride. "She is very useful to us."

"Fine..." Oma Zi-O let her go. "I will be gone for a while, you have control over my 2 sergeants and my lieutenant..." oma Zi-O storm off.

"What, no Another Rider watches for us?" Darknest glare at him, But Oma Zi-O than toss two at Aiwan. "...there happy you weak fool." Om Zi-O opens the time-space portal to his time and walk-in.

"Huh... Agito... and Kiva?" Aiwarn looks at them. "They look, like, totally weird. Darknest, why, like, we need him?"

"I dunno but Kappard you are in charge and I pair you with the child that works for Oma Zi-O." Darknest looks at him.

"I want to am I? A baby sitter." Kappard sigh. "But don't worry my lord. I will make sure to stop those precure and the Kamen riders." Kappard bow to him.

"... Prince Sougo, nyan." Bakenyan looks down.

"Bakenyan, is every, like, totally ok?" Aiwarn stares at him.

"...Nothing my lady. I need to go to my room, nyan." Bakenyan went to his room as he transforms into a young catgirl alien. "...Prince Sougo... His eyes... is full of kindness yet full of regrets... and how he knows my real name... It seems out path cross in the future, nyan." The catgirl looks in the stars. "...I need to ask him... to know more..." She is a determination to met him again.

meanwhile back at Nagisa and Honoka's home:

"Mom." Sougo walks in with the cure riders team. "We're home." Honoka was watering the plants. "How was your day?"

"Oh great... but honey your aunt Nagisa be gone for awhile nack at out home town..." Honoka looks sad.

"What wrong Aunt Honoka?" Genkai looks concerned.

"...Just remember something... Something that meant to be a seal for your mother's and my's shake..." Honoka looks down.

"...That sound... very dark..." Elena looks at Honoka.

"Yeah... but don't worry she also goes to visit Genkai's past father... Kamen Rider Kuuga." Honoka smile.

"Kamen rider Kuuga!?" All the Star Twinkle group was stunt as they look at Genkai.

"So you birth father in your mother's hometown?" Madoka was confused.

"Yea he has to be there to make sure everyone is safe. Since there something up with that town..."Genkai explains.

"Like what ~lun?" Lala wants to know as felt a bit disturbance.

"We dunno but I know it gotta relate to the Riders. You see, 10 years there was a war in a place called Garden of Rainbow. Where 9 Rider before my father fighter with 3 precure team after my mother and aunt Nasiga fights with us. Face Swarz and my grandfather. " Sougo explain it. "Dunno why but something about that place is calling the will of the Kamen riders... As it is drawn out by a Kamen rider to protect it. That where my Uncle Shougo chooses to stay and search for the answer..."

"Wait Swarz is there too?" Elena looks at Honka.

"Yeah, he been a longtime follower for a long time. As was there for the greatest danger Tsukasa's cause... the thing he about to do is a genocide... many life was about to be taking. Just Oma Zi-0 a god."

"Shougo... Sougo..." Hikaru starts to think. "...Are you named after your uncle?" Hikaru looks at him.

"Yeah... I can explain why." Honoka tells them. "His father and Uncle have a match... to see how strong they get... And they have a bet... if his father win. He won't be bothered for a while... if he loses he has to name his child after him..."

"..." The star tinkle precure looks puzzled.

"Yeah don't ask why I wasn't there for the most of it." Honoka looks embarrassed. "But still at least Sougo's father is true to words... He just left out the 'h' in his name."

"But tell me why your hometown calls out a Kamen rider?" Prunce stare at Honoka.

"That part I don't know... but there away something strange with that town. At first, I thought it relate to Garden of Light... but it not... it relates something deeper than that..." Honoka starts to think about why calling a Kamen rider.

"Sougo, Hikaru!" Fuwa starts to call out as she pops out of Hikaru's bag. "Fuwa... Hungry.." Fuwa about to cry.

"Don't worry I got it." Sougo grabs the book out of Hikaru's bag. "Sorry, Hikaru." Sougo uses the Leo princess's pen again to draw a carrot cake. "Here you go Fuwa something healthy and sweet for you." Sougo smile.

"Ah cake, cake!" Fuwa munch on it. As Sougo return the book to Hikaru

"Oh my, that is so cute and sweet!" Honoka enjoyed seeing what progress they went to. "Happy to see how much Fuwa grew. She is really like a baby."

"Well, we better home now." Hikaru grabs Fuwa. "Ready to go home Fuwa?"

"Home, home!" Fuwa was excited to go home.

"Ok let go, I hope I can see you all tomorrow..." Hikaru looks Genkai with a glare. "Well... most of you." Hikaru leaves with the book and Fuwa in her arms.

"Huh what was that?" Honoka was confused.

"Don't ask. If you need me I will be in my room and sleep." Genkai looks annoyed.

"Long story short they been fighting mom." Sougo sigh.

"Oh, I see." Honoka. "I hope it won't interfere with your progress."

"Same mom." Sougo sigh.

"We better go to ready to go home Lala, and Prunce." Amina ready to go. "Sooner we put in the rider watch on the ship. "

"Got it I want to know about Kamen Fourze and reason for the space theme ~lun." Lala looks forward to it.

"Yea maybe we can get some idea form it." Prunce smiles as hope can some idea from it.

"We better go too. our parent must be getting worried from seeing how dark it getting yea." Madoka goes off.

"Yea and I need to go watch my brother now. Ciao!" Elena smiles and goes out.

"Bye girls... Sougo are you going to bed?" Honoka looks at him.

"No outside... try to Leo Princess and Taurus princess... hope she knows where the next star princess's spirit is at..." Sougo looks at his past mom.

"I understand. I hope the next one be easy." Honoka sound concern.

"Me too mom... Me too..." Sougo looks troubled.

Meanwhile at the Garden of Rainbow at a restaurant:

"..." Shougo and Nasigsa were at a table as Nasiga still look sad. "...So how protect our home go?"

"Good... no evil come out and no sign of monster or demons works for Tsukasa's... I gotta say I was hoping you never remember this dark truth of who I am." Shougo looks down.

"I understand. And I see being Fujimura Shougo doing great too." Nagisa smile. "That is good to see."

"Yea... better than my life as Myokoin Shougo... it sad my timeline all I have for a family is my mom... but in this, I have mom and a dad." Shougo smile.

"Yeah, I remember. Myokoin is your mom's maiden's name." Nagisa looks down. "Amazed how one simple thing can change lots."

"Yeah... hey what you want to eat. My treats." Shougo offers it to her.

"Thank... Shougo... tell me why you look scared..." Nagisa notices it.

"Yeah... dunno why but I have a bad feeling something going... maybe it relates to the fact the star princess is gone..." Shougo looks at her in the eyes.

"I understand. I mean we able to beat those jerk with their help and powers of all the Kamen rider before Decade and precure after me and Honoka." Nagisa felt the same. "How about some onigiri, Tamago Kake Gohan, miso soup and rice will help."

"Yeah, comfort foods sound good Nagisa." Shougo goes order two of each for them. "What new with you?"

"You may find this hard to believe but I and Honoka met our current successor of the precure legacy." Nagisa was happy to say it.

"That good." Shougo was proud too after hearing that.

"...And met Kamen rider from the future." Nagisa tells him that.

"Huh really... wait so that means?" Shougo looks very worried.

"Yeah. That old nutjob is back but this time he is targeting all the precure and their power source." Nagisa tells him that. "You may found this hard to believe but the Kamen rider of the future is the sons of Honoka and myself."

"...Huh?" Shougo was confused on that part. "Really!? Your son?"

"Yeah... His name is Myokoin Genkai." Nagisa tells him that. "It seems he is your son too... As he goes by Kamen Rider Geiz."

"Geiz... huh nice ring..." Shougo smile. "So that means we get together huh..." He blushes a bit then.

"I thought you have the right to knows." Nagisa blushes too. "As for Honoka's son's name. His name is Yukishiro Sougo."

"Wait, Yukishiro Sougo? Is he Tsukasa's son too?" Shougo was astonished to hear. "So he did name his son after me. Well, at least Tsukasa still honorable."

"Yeah, that good. I have their photo. Want to see it?" Nagisa suggested.

"No... I have a feeling we will meet anyway." Shougo laughs a bit then start to order. "Rady to eats."

"As away." Nagisa smiles.

Tomorrow morning at Honoka's and Nagisa's place:

"...Hm-hm hm..." Sougo just put on his street clothes as he plans his day be with the girls. "Mom I'll be with a friend all day." Sougo runs to the door.

"Ok honey have a nice trip and try not let evil win the day." Honoka smile.

"You know I won't mom. Beside something tell me it belongs day since I able to locate the next star princess." Sougo opens the door.

"Hm... Genkai is not coming." Honoka looks at him.

"OH he still sleeping but I left the note to him. I hope he wakes up soon. Bye, mom." Sougo runs outside to the forest. Bring out his watch phone. "Hey, Hikaru I able to get contact with the 2 two living star princesses. They able to tell me where are the next princess is so getting the ship ready, I'll try to get hold of Elena and Madoka they need to know." Sougo smile as he goes to see Amina, Lala, and Prunce. "Hey, guys!" Sougo smile as he sees them.

"Morning Sougo ~lun."Lala is pleased to see him. "You look very happy ~lun."

"As you should be too. I know the next star princess. And the planet is not very far. It 14 planet away from earth. In the north." Sougo smile.

"Amazing Prince Sougo. We should wait for our leader Genkai and our other friends?" Amina asks that.

"Of course this is their mission. Besides, I figure this is our way to help them since they are helping us with the RideWatch." Sougo sounds happy.

"And on behalf of my team, we are grateful for that ~lun." Lala bow to him. "Question why you start to call them RideWatch?"

"Oh because of sound faster than saying Rider Watch. Oh, thank prunce. For suggestion." Sougo wave to him.

" Thank you very much, young prince." Prunce bow to him. "I know you not a prince but way you act is like-kind noble royal."

"That ok Prunce." Sougo rubs his head. "You better wait for the girl. I need to go call Elene and Madoka now." Sougo goes inside the time machine.

"Are you going in with the prince?" Prunce looks at Amina.

"Yea but I bet not you ain't you Lady Hagoromo?" Amina looks at Lala."

"No, I will rather be in my ship ~lun," Lala says it to as look very apprehensive. "I rather go into space with my ship. For comfort ~lun." Lala doesn't want to experience going to space at that time Mazin.

"It ok. I just hope Genkai be here soon." Amina wants her leader to be here to experience this thing.

In the Hoshina's household during the time Sougo starts to call Hikaru:

"Huh really? Glitterific~ ! Oh ok! I get ready to meet you all!" Hikaru was just finishing calling Sougo as she gets ready for the ship. While Fuwa gets out of the book. "Fuwa it time to go!" She put Fuwa in her bag for safety and they run to the door. "Mama I'll be going!"

"Hold up." The old man stops her. "Young lady where are you going in the hurry!"

"Granpa Harukichi! I need to go! My friend Sougo wants to go somewhere important." Hikaru looks upset with her grandpa in the way.

"Sougo... you mean that but you make friends with that lots of girl likes him?" Harukichi glowers their only granddaughter as she looks very timid on that answer.

"Y-Yea why?" Hikaru is not looking forward to his response.

"NO WAY I WILL NOT LET MY PURE GRANDDAUGHTER GO OUT WITH THAT MAN!" Harukichi yells out very loud as the rest of the girls in the house hear him.

"Grandpa Harukichi. Please this is not what you think!" Hikaru starts to whine.

"Oh, honey let her go. Maybe this date is good for the girl." An old lady walks to them. Cause Hikaru blush in deep red color

"G-Grandma Youko! What I am going to is not a date!" Hikaru is not happy with her grandma's response.

"Than what is it?" An adult woman with dark pink hair and wearing glass asks her.

"Mama it just me and my friend who is a boy go hang with other friends," Hikura explains that to her but Fuwa starts to make noise.

"Mama, mama." Fuwa those words out loud as Hikaru starts to feel very scared.

"Huh, Hikaru what in your bag?" Her mom asks as Hikaru froze in panic. Feel like everything slow down. While Hikaru keeps saying mama over and over.

"W-well t-that is..." Hikaru slows move her bad and bring out Fuwa. "T-This is just at-toy t-that... " Hikaru don't want to say. But her grandfather jumps in.

"SO THAT BRAT IS YOUR BOYFRIEND! HIKARU AS YOUR GRANDFATHER I FORBID YOU SEE HIM!" Hikaru's grandfather blows off his lid.

"Oh please calm down. Who knows this is just a gift for being the only girl don't fall-in-love for his innocent charm." Hikaru's mother calms him down. "Hikaru please ignore your grandfather's craziness and go have fun with your friends."

"T-thanks mama. B-bye!" Hikaru runs off very fast.

"...Ahh, young love isn't that precious." Hikaru's grandma thinks it is that. Happy with it, "Maybe that what our little granddaughter needs."

"Gah!" Hikaru runs off with an embarrassment mix with a scared look on her face. But soon ruin with her knock over a teen. "Oops sorry!" She notices who she is. "Huh, Genkai?"

"Ouch... damn Hoshina. Watch where you going!" Genkai yells at her as he starts to call her by the last name. "I swear you have your head in the cloud. or I say space for the way you acting Hoshina!"

"Oh, I am sorry Myokoin!" Hikaru gets very mad to point she too call him by the last name. "It just I run because Fuwa almost blows her cover but my grandpa uses her existence to say this is gift Sougo as believes he is my boyfriend! Cuts me some slacks!"

"Really. Hoshina if you let that bother you... then what you go if your opponent uses that against you?" Genkai glare at her.

"Shut up Myokoin! EVER SINCE YOU JOIN THE TEAM YOU BEEN, YOU AWAY ACT LIKE WE IN A WAR!" Hikaru doesn't like how he acts now.

"BECAUSE ARE IN A WAR! WAKE UP HOSHINA, YOU IDIOT. AND FACE THE FACT! WHAT YOU DO IF YOU FAIL TO GATHER ALL THE RIDE WATCH AND REVIVES ALL THE STAR PRINCESS!" Genkai grabs her by the shirt. "WE CAN NOT AFFORD TO LOSE FOR EVERYONE!" Genkai pushes her. Than go.

"Myokoin you jerk!" Hikaru is upset about his attitude, as she goes back to her path to the group to see their friends.

"Hello there Genkai and Hikaru." Madoka greets them as Elena is there too with everyone.

"Look everyone is here." Elena smile. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone agrees...expect Genkai and Hikaru.

"As long as I don't work with space girl. I will be ok." Genkai glare at Hikaru.

"Feeling same future jerk." Hikaru glared back at him, cause an uncomfortable and hated atmosphere in the air.

"This has gotten far worse than yesterday." Sougo notices it.

"I know young prince. Please tell me you have an idea..." Madoka looks at him.

"Yeah... but relate to talking to them... if not works well maybe the planet we are on will make them see each other in different views... if they able to pass it..." Sougo gets out. "Hikaru you are going with me! And Genkai you be to aid with Madoka!"

"Fine with me. As long I don't have to crush along with space girl." Genkai gets in his Time Mazine.

"Aw, I want to be on the ship!" Hikaru was upset about it. "Please!"

"Sorry, but go to the time mazine ~lun." Lala thinks it a good idea for her shake.

"Fine..." Hikaru walks inside the ship.

"...So you have idea prince?" Prunce looks at him.

"Somewhat... here..." Sougo gives them a phone watch. "I put my on speaker mode for listening to us, you can hear us but we can't heat you. Great way to spy. Madoka and I will put us in the opposite mode of the to talk into."

"Ok, ~lun..." Lala feels scared about this.

"Don't worry everything is fine. I promised." Sougo means it.

"Just in case I go with leader Gankai, Lady Amamiya I expect you go with prince Sougo and Lady Hoshina?" Amina has felt about it.

"Yea I do. Thank you again forgive me for my phone watch. I will call you if we made progress." Elena smile.

"Vice versa, now let's go." Amina goes to Genkai's ship. As Elena goes in Sougo's ship. "I hope this goes well..."

"Same Amina and good luck." Sougo looks at Madoka. "Ready?"

"I am, prince." Madoka nodded.

"Let's go." Sougo to his ship as Madoka goes to Genkai's ship. "Hi, Hikaru..." Sougo feels off see Hikaru is mad about this as her cheek is puffed up as she folds her knee in the corner while holding Fuwa. "Ok... Hikaru, you want to start to blast off? "

"...no..." Hikaru says it as her cheek still puffs up. "..." Fuwa flies out her hand and fly.

"Ah..." Fuwa look at Sougo as looking sad.

"Don't worry Fuwa, I have an idea." Sougo smiles. "Ok, I start the blastoff." Sougo turns on the mike to be heard. "Everyone get ready!" He says as both Genkai and Lala get ready. "Ok then. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." They start their engine as Sougo about to get ready to say it. "0 times to blast off!" They all start to blast off into space.

"I gotta say it better than going to a wormhole!" Prunce is happy to be in space again.

"Everyone I'm going turn off the mike. You all know what to do." Sougo turns off his mike as they go on the plan just talking to them as he turns on his phone for Lala and Prunce to listen. "...Hikaru..." Sougo turns to her, as he put on autopilot to the planet they going to. "... The reason I order you to come with me is that I want to talk to you.. why you two are fighting." The moment he asks that Hikaru's cheek stop puffing instead replace with a deep red blush. As she starts to panic. "Gah what I do!?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I." Hikaru doesn't know what to say.

"Elena try to calm her down! I'm going to get water!" Sougo runs off to go a bottle of water for Hikaru. Fuwa follows him.

"Everything going be fine Hikaru." Elena holds her. "He just worries about you. As want to help with the fight you and Genkai have."

"...Fine... but don't tell Sougo about..." Hikaru says to Elena unaware Sougo is near he listens in.

"Deal..." Elena agrees to it but lets Sougo listen in the talk. "So what is it...?"

"...My grandpa and grandma think I and Sougo are dating." Hikaru buries her head into her knee for them to don't see look embarrassment. Yet cause Sougo, and Elena blushes too.

"EH?!" Lala and Prunce say at the same time as they blush too.

"R-really?" Elena was a stunt to hear.

"Yea and Fuwa make it worst. She keeps saying mama over and over. I have to lie it is a toy. Cause that dagger of us dating deeper." Hikaru starts to cry. "They don't listen to what I have to say about it!" Cause Sougo feels guilty. "Than Myokoin things worst say like that problem don't matter think. Say it just not important. But it important to me."

"...Guys..." Sougo whispers into the phone. "...I mess up did I?" Sougo questions them.

"...Sougo ~lun..." Lala was upset but then reverse the call to him. "Sougo..." Lala calls out to him. "You didn't ~lun." She was trying to cheer him up. "You just try to be a good friend and that is ok ~lun." Lala smile as she goes back to plan and wait for Geiz's talk.

"...Thank you, Lala." Sougo was happy about that but sad about Hikaru's case. He just for this to cool down for Hikaru, as she still is crying,

meanwhile with Genkai and other:

"...I swear that girl don't know what we are into?" Genkai says it as he starts to complain.

"Want to talk about it Leader Gankai?" Amina asks him.

"Yea... just us... Madoka can we have alone time?" Genkai asks her.

"Sure." Madoka leaves but stays close to the group in Lala's ship to hear along with herself.

"So what is it?" Amina asks him

"That space girl don't take this whole mission very seriously." Genkai looks mad. "She thinks the about minor stuff like her grandpa think she and Sougo are girlfriend and boyfriend." When he says that Amina does not react... But Madoka found this shocking. "I swear that fool think the star princess is not important how?" The way he says it causes Madoka feels disappointed at him for saying as Lala and Prunce be mad about it. "I feel like she needs to think this mission, never that whole boyfriend and girlfriend crap."

"He is not caring type is he Lala?" Prunce looks at her.

"No he not. This is important to Hikaru ~lun." Lala feels like Genkai doesn't understand a woman's emotion. Unlike Sougo do.

"Leader Genkai, I understand but something their thing to a woman you need to get," Amina warn him.

"Like what?" Genkai says it with no care. "Besides we are in a war. And this war we need to make sure we able to gain upper hand. What if they use that against her?!"

"..." Madoka is more upset but than gets it. He and his two best friends did come to a nightmare war apocalypse, so the only thing she can blame is the outcome of the future. "Prunce... Lala, please understand. Genkai did come from a bad future. If anything we have to blame the future and Oma Zi-O for it." Madoka just tells them to make sure it not Genkai's fault..."

"..." Lala sigh and look out to the stars. "...I have feeling it going take a long time for them to patch up on this ~lun. " Lala looks concerned, "And I feel bad for Sougo too... he didn't expect this be related to him ~lun."

"It ok Lala. There no way any of us know this relates to the future prince into this." Prunce looks down then turn on the mike and speak on all the ship. "Prince, how far are we now?"

"..." Sougo gets to the control and looks at the map. "Not too far. We can hours..." He looks at Hikaru for a while. "Everyone let stop and rest at the nearest planet..." Everyone agrees with him as they landed on a safe planet fill with nice people. "Ok... Hikaru let go." Sougo reaches out his hand to her.

"...Thank you." Hikaru smile as she sniffs a bit. "A break be good..." She smiles at him as Fuwa agrees by saying break over and over.

"...Ok..." Sougo and the others landed on a peaceful planet, with the city nearby where they land. "We're here."

"..." Elena gets close to Sougo. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well take a short break but we are going met up with the others," Sougo tell him that. "Hikaru you can go to Lala's ship and rest.

"...Thank I appreciate it." Hikaru gets up with Fuwa and her bag and goes to Lala's ship.

"...Time to go meet with the others." Sougo gets up and goes see their friend.

After a while at somewhere private for the group to talk:

"...Hey Madoka, and Amina you made any progress?" Sougo asks them.

"Sadly yes it seems Genkai doesn't understand how Hiakru's feel as he thinks Hikaru don't care about the star princess. With love, emotion gets in the way." Madoka explains that.

"Oh, I should know that problem get in the way." Sougo sigh. "Sorry, it just we lost many people because of that statement. It seems he didn't that happen to you girls."

"Prince Sougo is rights. We did lose good people because of that." Amina remembers the idiot moment of that.

"...Wow, we need to make sure that war never happens... or keep delay it for that for never happen..." Prunce is worry about that.

"Yea... but I guess you all know about Hikaru's problem than?" Elena asks them.

"Yea ~lun." Lala sigh. "It seems this going be hard today with Sougo with around now..."

"Yeah... still If I know about this. Then I might not come for it. Or at least explain to her grandpa after the mission." Sougo looks down.

"Don't worry prince. Maybe this mission will help us get together more like on our last mission." Madoka smile at him.

"Ok after this we go back to our mission to find one of star princess's spirit," Prunce explains it as they all nodded.

"Hey everyone I am going to the city. I may go pick up for memories of this road trip." Sougo goes to the city and see. But unaware of a shadow figure follow him in the city. "...Hm... what I should go but... but food because I am unsure the foods but safe for us... Maybe a telescope since Amina haven't instilled one into the ship... Huh?" Sougo looks at amazing clothes for a woman as he thinks he should go buy for them for his mom and aunt as a gift. "...No Sougo not now! Besides, it seems pointless if I try to buy them with the fact you don't have money they use on this planet..." Sougo sigh but soon get grab by the shadow figure follow him. "Huh?" He turns and sees the cat butler Bakenyan. "Yuni what you doing?!"

"I come on my own... tell future prince... How you know my real name, nyan?" Bakenyan stares at his eyes.

"...You could say we are allies and friends... I know your true form too, you have long cat ears, your hair is blue and long, and your fur is blond, that you a catgirl..." The way Sougo says causes Bakenyan to be shocking. "Feel free to revert to it if you don't want to be spotted." Bakenyan nodded and change back into the image Sougo describe.

"Amazing... but if you know that does you, grandfather, know who I am?" Yuni asks him.

"No. He thinks he kills your alter ego after try to kill on spot. Sadly, the part after that attack I found her near death as I took you the resistance to be patch up. That where you met the group."

"...Future prince, tell me what happen to me?" Yuni looks worried.

"You still alive, look older. but you lost the will to fight after seeing the chaos those another rider cause... You lost everyone to them... and it was my fault to stop them..." Sougo looks down. "There was a battle on the rainbow planet. but around that time I stole my grand father's first Ridewatch. The Zi-O watch since he did abandon it." Sougo says it. "...I should the power to stop him... but I didn't because I was scared."

"...That ok." Yuni smile. "But tell me why your grandfather is after my people."

"...He not... He after the rainbow ores. For it the great powers. That where the RideWatch and another RideWatch comes from. He uses the ores to make them." Sougo explains too her. "He turns your people into stone because he thinks they are in his way for the ores."

"...RideWatch and another is made from rainbow ores?" Yuni was shocked to hear that. "The rainbow ores... are your grandfather's motives for your grandfather turn my people, my friends, my families into stone!?" Yuni growl. "No.. .this is unjustifiable! I can't forgive him for it!" Yuni start cry from that pain of fact of it.

"I understand... And I don't blame you. He cares for no one but himself... he needs to stop. As make sure I found a way to cure the curse my grandfather do." Sougo sigh. "Yuni, I better go now. My friend expects I will be back soon."

"...Future Prince..." Yuni looks at him. "...Please make sure you will take him down soon..." Yuni went into the shadow.

"Thank... I do hope there a way to help you." Sougo goes and went back to the group.

"Hey, Sougo." Elena smiles. "So you find anything for this trip?"

"No, I don't find something is good for me." Sougo sigh. "Everyone is ready to go back on the mission?" Everyone nodded

"Ok let's go." Sougo goes to his ship as Amina and Genkai go to Genkai's ship.

"...Ok, Hikaru ~lun?" Lala was a worry for her.

"Y-Yeah... let go to the spaceship of you." Hikaru tries to smile as she goes to the spaceship with the rest of the star twinkle team go in. With Prunce and Fuwa are waiting.

"...Ok, everyone ready?" Prunce looks at them as they nodded. "Ok good." Prunce turns on the mike as Lala gets ready to drive. "Prince, Genkai. We are ready."

"Copy that, I am too," Sougo says it.

"Same with us," Amina says it. "time to go everyone." Lala nodded as they all start to drive.

Somewhere else on the same planet:

"..." Yuni just walking back to her spaceship but than see Kappard and Heure talking. "What are those jokers doing here?" Yuni notices they are holding another RideWatch. "Huh, what are they planning!?" She starts to overhear them.

"I am telling you this plan is foolproof. We can not keep using your squad. We need someone stronger for the rider watch. " Heure explains.

"So what you plan to do?" Kappard looks at the brat.

"One when we landed on the planet those Cure Rider landed on. We go find the strongest fighter. There no way for them to win." Heure laugh. As Kappard sigh.

"I begin to understand why your superiors see you a fool... what you sure that we able to find two strongest fools." Kappard sigh. "But at least sounds better than what Tenjo or Aiwarn usually plan. We better." They go into the Heure's Mazin As Yuni look worry.

"Those jerks!" Yuni was upset about this. "...Future Prince... since you save me... I may well return the dept I own you." Yuni sigh. But then think back on what Sougo says on want to help her free the curse. "...I better go take care of this as Blue Cat." She brings out a bottle of perfume and uses it to change her form into a human girl with cat ears, wearing a blue dress, blue shade, and a tail. "I need to go warn the future prince!" She runs very fast but made it too late with them taking off. "Great..." Yuni was upset as she looks back. "It is too late for me to stop them but maybe I should us my ship to get to them!"

At notrigger's base:

"..." Aiwarn was working on something as Oma Zi-O watches Aiwarn. "Can you not, like, overshadow me like a jerk?" Aiwarn felt his malice aura again.

"Watch you say you little brat. Or you will be an example of those who disobey me!" Oma Zi-O clunch his fist again.

"S-sorry Oma Zi-O, like, I wasn't thinking!" Aiwarn works faster. "T-tell me why you want me, like, use these pods and where you get them!?" Aiwarn looks concerned.

"Best save them as the last resort. As for how I get them? Let just say I talk to someone I can trust that is like myself." Oma Zi-O says it with bit pride. "Swarz... Woz..." He summons his scientist salary and lieutenant.

"Yes my lord." Swarz and Amina's father bow.

"You get everyone's DNA..." Oma Zi-O asks them.

"OF course my lord." Swarz smile.

"What you, like, have my DNA!?" Aiwarn yells.

"No, not your DNA is needed. My lord has no use a child as you Thank Heure's screw up and pride gets in his way." Amina's father explains.

"Thank Darknest." Aiwarn sigh.

"Just be lucky you little brat." Oma Zi-O storm off. "Swarz... Woz watches her..."

"Well do my lord...' They bow to him as they go.

"Weirdos..." Aiwarn keeps working. "Still what they plan, like, to do with their DNA?" Aiwarn asks to herself.

Meanwhile with the group:

It has been an hour but they all finally arrive on the planet. "We're finally here ~lun." Lala smile as they are landing on the planet. "Huh?" Lala hears their pendant start to beep.

"Wow, this reminder of the time we found the Taurus princess Lala." Hikaru looks at it, remember the time where they found it together.

"Yeah it does... when it just us ~lun... But this raise question... if this ability to pick up the signal of Taurus Princess's... why it didn't happen to Leo ~lun?" Lala starts to think but then look at Fuwa as Fuwa sleeps. "I better get prepared, ~lun." She put some stuff into a duffle bag, Stuff that she and the team needs.

"Don't you think it was her that call out Leo princess's spirit?" Madoka starts to think.

"Make since from seeing how desperate Shougo was to bring Genkai's mind free." Elena starts to think too.

"...Can we stop thinking about how it relates to that jerk and go free the next princess..." Madoka is mad as they bring up Genkai.

"Sorry..." Both Elena and Madoka didn't realize that.

"Everyone!" Sougo is calling them on the mike. "Get ready to land on the planet."

"We are on it, Prince." Prunce say it as all the ship get ready to land to middle of nowhere. "Ok take it, easy everyone." After a while they able to land on a safe spot. "All right, we did it."

"Great." Sougo smile. "Everyone welcome to planet call Topaz Firma. The peaceful place where any kind of alien can live on or come here for the vacation." Sougo tells them that.

"Me and Leader Genkai will meet you all soon as we get out," Amina calls them all out in the mike. "Now everyone makes sure we act like a tourist. We don't want to get our enemies to know we are here. We do have Notrigger fools cover most of the galaxy." Amina warns them as everyone agrees.

"And make sure we need pair up as a group. Group one is Prunce, me, Amina, Genkai, and Elena. Group two is Hikaru, Lala, Madoka, and Fuwa." Sougo explains but Lala disagrees.

"No... Sougo you should be... my group and Madoka should be in Genkai's group ~lun. Best we have both riders on the different team just they use new another rider that we need to know." Lala says it. But Hikaru rejects the idea, she tries to say something but she starts to panic.

"...fine... but remember everyone keeps a low profile," Genkai says as they all do get out.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Prunce looks at them as they nodded. "Great let's go." The groups go off on a different path.

"Hey, Lala?" Hikaru looks a Lala, wants to ask her why to want Sougo on the team, but realize that be complicated with him here so she changes the subject. "Why it knows to be a peaceful place?"

"Well, I dunno ~lun..." Lala starts to think. "What about you Sougo, do you know why ~lun?" Lala asks him.

"Well... besides the places, it because of the warm feeling in this place gives off with the topaz gem start to glow off warm light like the sun. But weird part it doesn't give off the heat..." Sougo explains as they go to the city.

"Oh, I see..." Hikaru looks at the gem's nice glow. "That good to hear." When they arrive in the city's border. They hear people from a different planet and race talk about a ghost with a weird head shape that looks like a scale.

"Oyo!? Huh, you hear that ~lun?" Lala was shocked to hear they said.

"Yeah, a ghost with a scale for ahead...Don't you think that is Libra princess?" Sougo looks at them.

"W-Wait... her head shape is a scale?" Hikaru looks shocked as they sound scared of the ghost part.

"Yeah but we better go search and found that ghost ~lun." Lala runs off ahead with the group.

"Hey, Lala wait!" Sougo tries to grab her but fails. "...Damn, she is fast."

"Fast fast!" Fuwa says it as Lala goes.

"We may try to catch up to her Sougo..." Hikaru sigh, then run off to follow her with Fuwa in her back for her safety.

"Hey wait for-" Hikaru went ahead too as Sougo sigh in grief. "Really?"He felt like he was been ignore. "Huh, this is what it felt like be Prunce."

Somewhere with Genkai's group:

"AH-AH-ACHO!" Prunce sneezes very loudly. "Huh... what was that?" Prunce was confused.

"Well, it does not relate to someone talking about you. That seems to be stupid." Amina points it out to him. "That be just weird."

"Why that be weird?" Prunce was confused about that.

"Because that is Earth thing," Genkai explains. "I dunno why is that an Earth thing." Genkai sigh.

"Well best we keep going." Madoka looks worried but then sees a human with cat ears and a blue top hat run in the shadow. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Elena looks at Madoka.

"For the moment I thought I saw... well you don't believe me... But a ninja with cat ears." Madoka was disbelief. But Prunce looks worried.

"MADOKA!" Prunce flies to her. "TELL ME DOES SHE HAVE A TOP HAT WITH SHADE!?" Prunce looks worried but Genkai and Amina look at each other.

"Yeah, she does, why?" Madoka explains to him.

"OH NO! IT BLUE THIEF!" Prunce becomes more worry. As both Genkai and Amina start to whisper to each other.

"Don't you think that was Yuni?" Genkai whisper to her.

"It gotta be her... well her younger self... Why she is here?" Amina was confused.

"Well I may tell you but Sougo did save Yuni while she was Bakenyan," Genkai explains.

"Hm... maybe what some kind of dept to repay to our prince." Amina smile. "Huh even is she works for our enemy. He still has a good heart even for the enemies."

"Hey what you two talking about?" Elena was confused.

"Oh, something from the future," Genkai explain it to them. "Something you don't need to know..."

"Oh... kay...?" Elene doesn't understand bit than look at Prunce. "Who is Blue Thief?"

"She is the infamous thief! She steals everything that is held richest!" Prunce explains.

"Yeah but she better DiEnd." Amina walks ahead a bit.

"Who is DiEnd?" Madoka looks at Genkai.

"He a Kamen rider thief who works with our dad and mom. He is a jerk. Only care about treasure go far betray. As steal what doesn't belong to him along with the key to the treasure too." Genkai explains it to him. "Not a great guy be around."

"Compare to DiEnd... It seems she not all bad..." Prunce now bothers met DiEnd."Why he is like that?"

"Our parents never tell us about him. He dislikes it. Out of all of them, my uncle Tsukasa hates him the most." Genkai walks.

"I see... I fear about that." Madoka sigh. "Let just keep going." Madoka goes on with the group nodded.

"Man I hope we never met him someday." Elena doesn't want to meet a jerk like him.

"...Same..." Yuni was near. Listen to the talk. "...DiEnd... a thief Kamen Rider? Huh. Now I hear everything." Yuni pulls out her perfume as she uses it to change herself into an old lady tourist. "Maybe I can ask these can get tips on those guys." Yuni sounds different now as she is "Or at least give them the warning to the Future Prince." Yuni gets out a piece of paper with a message say Notrigger general and a time jacker are coming. "There." Yumi comes out of the shadow as she walks to the two heroes from the future. She bumps into Genkai as shove paper into his pocket. "Oops sorry young man. My eyes ain't what they use to be." She lies as She notices Genkai look surprised as tell he knows who she is. "I better go now." She walks off.

"...Was that past Yuni, Leader Genkai?" Amina asks him, as he pulls out the paper.

"Yeah... and just give us a warning." Genkai look at the paper says Heure and Kappard are looking at them. "...Great... more problems..." Genkai sigh. "Unbelievable." Genkai turns to the other precure. "Girls, we need to hurry... I have a bad feeling our foes are here."

"What you make think of that?" Elena sound worry.

"Just a feeling. Also that." Amina points at the time mazine of the Heure.

"Damn it." Prunce was upset. "We need to go back to the other! N-now!" Prunce went off ahead. With the group following him

"Yea who knows what another rider they going use next!" Madoka is concern about seeing how another rider has different powers.

"As long they don't have Another Agito we be good," Amina says it. "Another Agito can start a zombie apocalypse. He has the power to bite on the person and it becomes another Agito."

"...I wish you haven't told me that!" Elene becomes scared. "I hate zombies! Very much!"

"Sorry I may tell you one of the most dangerous ones we know. The other is Kiva. He is a vampire and Another Kiva can make a vampire army like Agito!" Genkai explains. Cause Madoka to panic.

"What!? Really!?" Madoka was upset to hear that. "So we have to monster theme riders?!"

"Somewhat. Kamen Rider Agito is a warrior who fights with the power of the sun. Seem another agito is the opposite." Amina warns them. "Be we need to hurry now. Genkai Transform and ride the Ride Striker." Genkai nodded and transform into a Kamen Rider.

"Ok, I met you ahead." Geiz pulls out a RideWatch as it transforms into a bike.

"I'm coming!" Prunce grabs on Geiz as they go.

"Hey what your tentacles!" Genkai yells at him as move his tentacles out of his eyes. "I swear I hope we can get to them soon.

"Me too..." Prunce agrees with him.

Back to the other group:

"F-finally..." Shougo was taking a deep breath. "I finally catch up to you girls..." Shougo nearly fainted. "I-I need a break..."

"S-s-sorry S-Sougo... I wasn't thinking ~lun." Lala was very sorry. "It just I need to know.. it is the libra princess or not..." Lala was taking a deep breath too as she was tired from running.

"Wow, how come you two are tired already?" Hikaru was stun to see how tired they are.

"W-we has been running with all of our energy!" Sougo explains to her. "You still have the water I give you?" He looks at her. Cause Hiakru blush again in deep red color.

"N-No I-I drink it all!" Hikaru lie. "Look like we have gone on until we reach to next town." Hikaru points out of the city.

"G-great..." Sougo sigh as he slowly walks to it the city

"N-no need Sougo. I bring my water ~lun." Lala hands him one bottle. "Feel free to drink it all I bring 3 in my bag."

"Thank you." Sougo smile as he gulps it down. "Aw, I need this." He smiles.

"You're welcome ~lun." Lala smile.

"Now then girls we need to go to a city first ask people about these ghost things. Now come on." Sougo leads the girls into the city. When they arrive in the city. They notice the town is full of people of different races and species. Live together as they look like they are having fun.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Hikaru smiles very brightly as they see anything, as she drifted off the group. "Wow, the foods look so yummy!" She looks at the cake in a cafe. "I don't know there are baked goods on this planets! This is twincool! No not twincool! This is... this is Glitterific~ !" Hikaru smiles as she wants to eat them.

"Oh hello, wow, I never expect to see a Quantam out of the place. Tell me what a Quantum alien like you bring to here!" A pink skin, blue long hair harpy like alien look at her. "I gotta say I never expect met another one so soon after seeing a man in silver coat pass by with a book."

"...What?" Hikaru was confused. "What is a Quan... what?" Hikaru stares at her.

"Wait are you not a Quantam?" The harpy look confuse. "But you look so Quantam like, almost like a Samanion."

"Oyo~ Hikaru!" Lala and Sougo run to her side. "Hikaru please stay with the group ~lun!" Lala seems troubled.

"Oh sorry I was surprised by the color, light and the people," Hikaru tells. "It just so Glitterific~ !" Hikaru smile was bright.

"Still Hikaru. That no good reason to run off!" Sougo sound very worry.

"O-Oh sorry..." Hikaru looks down.

"Oh my, a Samanion!" The harpy looks whelm. "Tell me what brings you here?" She asks Lala.

"Oh we on a mission ~lun," Lala explained. "...tell me to have you hear about a ghost rumor ~lun?" She looks at her.

"Oh no... Somewhat, but I do hear others say about the ghost from the customer... Go ask them." The harpy explains.

"Thank you." Sougo smile. "Ok, we just gather information about the ghost from them, ok girls." They nodded. "And Lala, don't go rush ahead about this. I don't want to chase you down again."

"Yeah, I understand why ~lun..." Lala feels guilty about that action. "Oro~ ready to go." Lala smile.

"That good." Hikaru smile. "Now let's go!" The group goes off asking.

meanwhile else with the notrigger's group:

"Ok, we are on the planet Topaz Firma... the borning place on earth." Kappard looks around. "What makes you so sure we can get the best fighter here?" Kappard glances at Heure.

"Here a thing you don't a past fool. On this planet, there is a secret. There a fight club in secret. in the underground. I learn from reading the book, and it is before my lord takes over and this planet into a war training planet." Heure smile. "So you should be grateful. We on a planet that is a club relate to fighting. Now follow me you fools." Heure grabs him and leads him to the underground place. "Here we are the fighting place." Heure sow him the fighters. "Now we have to wait for the top 2 fighters and use them for our plan to kill the prince and capture the precure."

"This better work you little brat." Kappard glare at him as they sit down and see 2 arenas. Seeing people fighting, but notice two unique species. "Huh, a Dinamax and Genesia." He notices a humanoid Tyrannosaurus fighter, and a humanoid man with point ear with yellow eyes, grey skin, and a tail. "Both races know to be power brawlers."

"Perfect for this." Heure sit and watch. "Now we need to make sure they are alone for us to use them as a pawn."

Back with Genkai and Prunce:

"Ok, We should be near them." Genkai looks at the radar. "I need thank Sougo and Amina for this." He was able to see sougo talking to a couple of people. "Yo Sougo!" Sougo turns and sees him.

"Genkai, Prunce, what you doing here?" Sougo looks at them. "You suppose to be with the others?" Sougo asks them.

"We were. But I got something to tell you. Something important..." Genkai looks around. "Speak of the group, where is your group?" Genkai looks around. "And are we in a restaurant?"

"Somewhat... And girls are speaking to the customer about a ghost have a scale for ahead. Lala believes it the ghost of Libra. Try to find help." Sougo explains to him.

"WHAT LIBRA'S GHOST!?" Prunce screams in excitement but Genkai covers his mouth.

"Ixnay on the Ibralay you Oolfay." Genkai looks mad at Prunce.

"Oh sorry." Prunce felt guilty for almost blow off the cover.

"Huh what you mean?" Sougo looks at them as he is confused.

"Look not too long ago we see the Time Mazine that little brat own," Genkai explains.

"What you mean Eurehay?" Sougo says Heure in pig Latin as Genkai nodded. "Great You know another rider we have to face?"

"No. Sorry man." Genkai looks down.

"That sucks. Look like we have to make sure we hit him harder. Or at least to steal those another watch before it is used." Sougo tries to think of the plan.

"Nice try. Knowing Heure he tries to plan with power thank skills." Genkai looks annoyed.

"Oh, boys I better go get the girls you boys try to think of the plan." Prunce flies off as he sees Lala. "Lala!"

"Oyo!?" Lala Was surprise then look up and see Prunce. "Prunce what you doing ~lun?" Prunce flies to her.

"We have bad news! The enemies are here, and that means more another rider problem!" Prunce warns her as Lala wasn't happy to hear.

"Oh no, we need more time to find out about the rumor ~lun..." Lala was distress.

"Hey, Lala!" Hikaru runs to them. "I got some news!" Hikaru smiles. "New about the ghost!" Hikaru notices him. "Oh Prunce what are you doing?" After a while, Prunce tells them the bad news. "THEY ARE HERE?!" She screams so loud as the boys can her.

"Look like that space head got the news." Genkai sounds annoyed.

"Oh, that means we gotta hurry! I found out where the ghost rumor starts from!" Hikaru reveals. "It from a cave in the middle of nowhere. There a voice in the cave sounds like a girl. Cry out for help." Lala explains. "No on go neat it because of the cry. And that where the ghost rumor spots it."

"Than that means that where the Libra princess is at." Prunce sounds excited. "Come on we need to go. Now!" Prunce about to rush off but Lala grab her.

"Hey, Prunce ~lun!" Lala holds him tight as stand her ground. Make sure they don't go anywhere. "One we get the boys and Fuwa still sleeping!"

"Yeah, Lala is right," Genkai says as he and Sougo go to him. "Now then I'm going to call the girl hope they can make it on time. Hey, space girl, you know where is the cave?" Genkai glare at him.

"If only you day please future jack." Hikaru turns and huffs up.

"We don't have time for this you big baby!" Genkai yells at her.

"Please there away time to be nice. You idiot!" Hikaru yells at him back as they start to fight.

"That a lie you freaking space head fool! Now tell where is the cave!" Genkai starts to get irritated but Sougo and Lala pull them apart.

"I have a better idea. Genkai you grab your time mazine and go pick up the girls. We will wait for you at the cave." Sougo suggestion but Lala start to change her idea.

"No Sougo you go get the other, ~lun," Lala says as the other looks at her like a fool. "WE should go to the cave ~lun," Lala says it. But Sougo goes and grabs her as they go very far to make sure they can't hear them. "Oyo?"

"...Lala, I know that Samanion race like yourself known to be very smart... BUT WHAT YOU PLAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?"Sougo sound very worry. "AIN'T YOU SCARED THEY GOING A LITERARY GOING TO FIGHT!?"

"Don't worry Sougo, I make sure they don't fight, ~lun." Lala smile. "I have a plan to make sure they stop fighter and become the best of the best friend, ~lun."

"Oh, I swear what you think they can be like that very fast. You know this is blow up in your face right?" Sougo is unsure about this.

"Trust me my future friend, ~lun!" Lala rise up a thumb up and a confident smile.

"Yeah, that makes more doubtful... Also never that do again.' Sougo stares at her more serious look as Lala starts to feel like a fool for doing that. "But fine. But don't make the fight become even more worst." When they head back. That notice both Genkai and Hikaru start to fight again with Fuwa out the book try her best with Prunce try stop them fighting. "...Gotta kidding me... Already?" Sougo sigh. "Good luck Lala... You need it... lots." Sougo pulls out one of his RideWatch and summons his bike. "Hikaru!" They stop as Hikaru turns and looks at him. "May I please get the location of the cave?" Sougo smile calmly at her.

"Of course sougo." Hikaru smile as she tells him where it is.

"Ok at the center of 6 Topaz Pillars. Thank you." Sougo about to go off but Fuwa flies on Sougo's head. "Want to come to my little fairy?"

"Come come come come!" Fuwa says it with great excitement.

"Ok, my little fairy. But best you be in front of me. Don't want you to be flying off my head." Sougo grabs her and puts Fuwa in front of him. "Later everyone. Hang on Fuwa." He starts to drive very fast. Hurry to his time machine.

Back to Notrigger's group:

"Heh, as expected. The two top are Dinamax and Genesia." Heure smile as people cheers for them.

"Look at that, The fury fist-fighter Shaw the Dinamax from planet Dinopluse, and Speedy fighter Tera the Genesia from planet Genous are the victors. Tomorrow is the final fight. Between them for the championship." The announcer says it with great excitement.

"Hey, I never fight a Genesia before brother. Not going lie this makes my blood boil! YAAAA!" Shaw sounds like a regular fighter who has fun. As his voice rise, people get excited

"Don't go easy on me because I am smaller than you, my rival." The way Tera sound is very calm. As he looks forward to fighting him. "See you tomorrow." Both walk off a different path.

"You get the speedy fool. I get the muscle for the brain." Heure gets up and follows him. "Oh before I go. Here Another Kiva's watch." Heure tosses it to Kappard. "Good luck. You jerk." Heure walk off.

"Whom you calling a jerk you little brat!" Kappard yells back. "I swear I hate Quantam. They think they all high and mighty with their damn powers." He storms off to follow Tera.

'Man I am so fired up! This going to be the biggest match yet. POWER VS SPEED! YAY BOYS!" Shaw screams at the top of his lungs. "Huh. Who dare to plan to jump on the great fighter Shaw!" He smells Heure's scent.

"Oh please don't ignore me. Now then you will work for me and destroy the precure and the Kamen riders." Heure gives him a twisted smile. As held up Another Agito Watch.

"No way brother! I vow to my family and friend I'll fight for entertainment everyone! Make them smile!" Shaw yells at him. "Now then go off the little boy. Or I'll- gah!" Heure shove the watch into his chest.

"I am not asking... Now then..." Heure snaps his finger as trigger the transformation.

"THIS BURN!" Shaw screams in pain as black flame comes out of his chest, starts to swallow him whole mutates him into Another Rider. The way he looks like a monster grasshopper human hybrid. "...AAAAGGGGHHHH!" He screams very loud as people in the underground can hear him cause people to be unsettled. As Tera can hear it.

"What the... Was that Shaw?" Tera about to go chack but Kappard was in his way. "Tell why you in my way Aquoas. Unless I unless my judgment on you."

"Huh, you know my race name? I tell you why, it because I need you to be in our army to stop the kids in our path of conquest." Kappard smile at him. "You seem perfect with the fact you are fast."

"No way. It's my way to hurt innocent people. But I will hurt you for thinking like this Aquoas." Tera starts to attack him as Kappard stands his ground.

"Heh, you fast but not fast enough." Kappard grabs him by the leg and tosses him into a table that holds many water bottles. "Have enough?"

"No way... I will never let you have your way..." Kappard s ile as he uses power to control the water around Tera and trap him.

"Gah let me go your fiend!" Tera tries to break free.

"No way... now thank this going hurt a lot." Kappard brings out Another Kiva watch and shoves it into him. Cause black flame comes out of his chest. Making him felt so much pain.

"Stop it! Stop this raging burn!" Tera screams out in pain as soon the same black fire swallow Tera whole convert him into Another Rider Kiva. "..." The way another Kiva looks so very monstrous. Look like a vampire with stained glass on his face. Batwing as a cape, huge twin horns, as a belt with a yellow bat on it. "..."

"Ok, my than my vampiric Another Rider. Go bite others and make them your army of the undead!" Kappard orders the now monstrous Tera as he changes into a huge bat with a stained glass look and goes attack the people. "Now this going be easy. There no way the Cure Riders attack the innocent people." He notices the second Another Rider attacking the people too. As see Heure walk in the carnage.

"I guess you did your job huh?" Heure smiles.

"Yeah, now we have to wait until our army is big enough to take them on." Kappard looks forward to it.

Meanwhile with Sougo and Fuwa:

"Ok... they should be near..." Sougo is on his time mazine as he looks around for the girls. "Spot them." He lands near the girls. "Ok, you girls are ready?" He looks at the girls but notices Elena looks frightened. "Uh... what wrong with her?" Sougo sound worry.

"Well turn out the sun of our little town is scared of ghosts, vampires, and zombies," Anima says with great disappointment.

'Hey, you know how dangerous they are! Ghosts have the power to control people and cause chaos, Zombie can bring a nation down and they can not be killed, and vampire are bad as zombies they are undead of the night love to drink people like a juice box!" Elena says it with great fear. "Now Sougo please take me back to the ship so I can be safe!"

"Sorry, Elena but we couldn't we need you for the princess," Madoka say it to her as drag her into the ship. "Now come on."

"No, no no! Leave me behind!" Elena starts to struggle. But Anima grabs her legs. "Hey what you doing?!"

"Come you, yellow belly coward. You coming with us by force. Madoka help me restain her." Anima looks annoyed.

"...Thank girls... and sorry Elena." Sougo sigh and fly off to the 6 topaz pillar with Elena keep screaming. "Ok this going take a while so get comfortable with all the screaming." when he drove off he seen something unusual. "Huh... No... no no no... Anima tells me this is not what I expect!" Sougo looks more scared as Anima looks at the screen and sees what he disturbed about.

"Yea... it is... an army of Another Riders of Kiva and Agito!" Anima is scared. "I need to go call the group now!" She up her RiderWatch phone. "Come on Genkai pick up it!" Anima was impatient until he finally picks up. "Genkai bad news! There army of vampire and zombies Another Riders!" Anima warns him. "We coming in a hurry!" She turns off her phone. "Hurry prince!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sougo pushes it the limit and goes very fast.

"Wait are we the middle of the monster infection now!?" Elena becomes more frightened. "Get me off of this planet!"

"No way! We need you more than never!" Madoka retains her down.

"Don't worry! A way to cure this is by taking down the original Another Rider. And kick the watch out of the body, like that there be chain reaction!" Sougo explains. "Lucky the way to tell is the fact they not wearing everyday clothes, just the armor." Madoka looks at and notices the two leaders.

"Like them." Madoka points it out as they are only one that is clothless.

"Yes them. Now we better keep going! If they bite more people than the group is getting more bigger!" Sougo goes on faster. After a while, they reach the points with as see the other waits near the cave. But see Lala and Prunce look tired. "Oh boy, she looks stress..." Sougo speaks to himself.

"...Sougo... why you leave them alone? Why not you let Genkai get us?" Amina looks at him.

"It long story... Lala thinks she can get them to get along... Look like she regrets this one..." Sougo says it with a lack of confidence for Lala. "You can tell with this tone right?"

"Yea I don't blame you a prince." Anima agrees with him as they land. "Hey everyone!" Anima walks up to and hugs them. "Lala... look like you need some rest..."

"Yeah... I do... and so does prunce ~lun." Lala was very tired than slowly walk to Sougo. "Don't say a word ~lun..."

"Well too bad Lala, we need you to fight against an army." Sougo grabs her. "Now than half of us go into the cave. Try to get the Libra princess. The other... try to stop the army." Sougo says it as Fuwa fly off and land on Hiarku's head. "Ok, It should be Fuwa, Hikaru, me, and Elena."

"Wait why me!? is there a ghost!?" Elena alarm.

"Well, it that or go face an army of virus infect monstrous Riders army," Sougo says it to her.

"...Let go to the cave!" Elena changes her mind. As they go but hear the enemies are coming. "Oh no here they come we change now!" Precure group get ready to change as the boys get out their Ziku Driver. Than their watches.

"Ziku Driver." The boys active their watch. "Zi-O/Geiz." The boy put them on the slot on the driver as they yell out Kenshin as spin the driver. "Kamen Rid~er Geiz/Rider Zi-O!" They become their Kamen Rider alter ego. AS they get ready to fight.

"All right, we're ready!" Sougo says it as he ready to go fight. AS they are ready the girls start to change.

"Star Color Pendant!" They all put their pen into their pendant as they start to change. "Color Charge!" THey change into their precure form. Hikaru becomes Cure star, Lala becomes Cure Milky, Elena becomes Cure Soleil and Madoka becomes Cure Selene.

"We're ready too!" Cure star says it as she ready to go.

"Better than now than never space head," Geiz says as he brings out his weapon.

"Can you stop call me a space head future jerk!" Star yell at him, as a group doesn't know about a dim light in the cave.

"Why shouldn't I, you seem out in space when there something important in front of us!" Geis start to argue with her as the light brighter.

"That not true, I swear you are a stick in mud you jerk!" Star gets very mad.

"I swear you like a little child. Don't earn the right to be on the battlefield!" Geiz sound very irritates. "I dunno why you pick for this job!"

"Guy stop fighting." Prunce tries his best to stop but they keep fighting as they soon start to call out a mean name for each other. "Please stop you two." The fight getting bad to point Fuwa start to cry. Cause the light glow very bright.

"Huh?!" Everyone turn around at the light, as hands grab both Star and Geiz and suck them, along with Fuwa.

"Fuwa, Star, Geiz!" Zi-O try to get them but a forcefield bock their path. "Hey what going!" Zi-O bang on the forcefield.

"Those who fight must come to the cave. Face their ordeals, together, and must come out as friend!" A female voice calls out.

"Hey let them go!" Zi-O keeps banging.

"Zi-O stop!" Selene cries out. "Here they come!"

"Damn! Look like we have to fight until they come out, or we stop original Another Riders!"

End of part 1


End file.
